


Splintered

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes face to face with an ugly truth about his world, but finds love in the most unlikely of places. Draco never wanted a knight in shining armour, but it is always nice to be swept off your feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://luredbyvenus.livejournal.com/profile)[**luredbyvenus**](http://luredbyvenus.livejournal.com/), [](http://irishmommy.livejournal.com/profile)[**irishmommy**](http://irishmommy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://twistedm.livejournal.com/profile)[**twistedm**](http://twistedm.livejournal.com/) This was written for last year's [](http://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hds_beltane**](http://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/) fest, but the fandom was covered in fic, so it wasn't seen much. Also, I never did archive it here, so I'm doing both now. This fic was a gift for [](http://sesheta-66.livejournal.com/profile)[**sesheta_66**](http://sesheta-66.livejournal.com/) _Plot is love. As in-character as possible, though changes as a result of maturing/effects of war, etc. are good; I love a happy/hopeful ending, but I like to see them put through their paces before getting there, so flangst is the best; nothing too fluffy and no dark!fics please; top!Harry, but mixing it up is fine. I would prefer a non-established relationship, showing how they resolve their differences, reconcile the past and gradually get together (or if forced together, gradually accept the relationship). an extremely hot first kiss._

_**Splintered, (1/4)**_  
**Title: ** Splintered.   
**Pairing: ** H/D   
**Rating: ** NC-17   
**Warnings: ** Auror!Harry. Portrait!Snape. Blatant homophobia. Language. Violence. Sex. Consider yourself warned.   
**Word count: ** 39,000ish  
**Summary: ** Harry comes face to face with an ugly truth about his world, but finds love in the most unlikely of places. Draco never wanted a knight in shining armour, but it is always nice to be swept off your feet.   
**Author's Notes:** Beta-ed by [](http://luredbyvenus.livejournal.com/profile)[**luredbyvenus**](http://luredbyvenus.livejournal.com/), [](http://irishmommy.livejournal.com/profile)[**irishmommy**](http://irishmommy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://twistedm.livejournal.com/profile)[**twistedm**](http://twistedm.livejournal.com/) This was written for last year's [](http://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hds_beltane**](http://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/) fest, but the fandom was covered in fic, so it wasn't seen much. Also, I never did archive it here, so I'm doing both now. This fic was a gift for [](http://sesheta-66.livejournal.com/profile)[**sesheta_66**](http://sesheta-66.livejournal.com/) _Plot is love. As in-character as possible, though changes as a result of maturing/effects of war, etc. are good; I love a happy/hopeful ending, but I like to see them put through their paces before getting there, so flangst is the best; nothing too fluffy and no dark!fics please; top!Harry, but mixing it up is fine. I would prefer a non-established relationship, showing how they resolve their differences, reconcile the past and gradually get together (or if forced together, gradually accept the relationship). an extremely hot first kiss._

 

  
In hindsight, Draco knew it was a mistake. He was rash and foolish, but he was just so damned horny, and he was _not_ going to lower himself by going to that Muggle club for a shag. Not again.

But still, he should have found another man to pursue. It was just that bloody Terence Higgs was far too hot to be ignored. And Draco had thought ...well, never mind what he'd thought. He'd been wrong. Very wrong. It was all too clear now that he was trapped in a dark corner of Knockturn Alley by a very fit, but also very angry, Higgs. Even now what little sunlight able to fight through the gloom of the overhanging buildings and into the crevice he was trapped in made Higgs' hair glint attractively, but the effect was ruined by the look on his face.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Malfoy?" Higgs growled at him. Draco was alarmed, but he couldn't stop his cock from twitching at the sound. Fuck, Higgs was hot. Damn him.

"I...it was a mistake, obviously," Draco stuttered, wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this. His chances were admittedly slim, especially given the lurking brutes behind the regrettably homophobic Higgs.

"You're damn right it was a mistake, you little pouf. I oughta kill you for even thinking I would want you." Higgs was spitting mad. Literally. Draco reached up and wiped some spittle from his cheek. Ugh. What had he been thinking? Hot or not, the man was a pig.

"I...you...I mean, you didn't do anything, I was just hoping..." Draco was cut off by Higgs looming over him with fists clenched, clearly enraged.

"You were hoping? You make me sick."

"I, I'm sorry. I'll never come near you again, I swear!" Draco exclaimed, flinching as Higgs' fist came into view.

"Damn right you won't, you sick fuck!" Higgs punched him in the gut, hard. Draco gasped and doubled over, knowing that it was about to get worse. A lot worse. He reached into his cloak for his wand, furious with himself for forgetting about it in his panic. Now it might be too late.

He dodged a blow aimed at his head, barely hearing Higgs bellowing invectives at him as he moved within hexing distance. But he'd been right, it was too late. The incantation in his mind had not made it to his lips before Higgs snatched his wand away. The other fist smashed into Draco's nose, the crunch of breaking bones echoed in Draco's skull, and he felt like crying.

"Oww, you fucker!" Draco yelled, clutching his broken face. Blood was spurting from his nose and through his fingers. "Not my face, dammit!"

"Can't hex me now, can you, you little perv? Nancy little pouf. Don't worry about your looks...worry about your life! How dare you think that I'm a freak like you!" Higgs was brandishing Draco's wand. "I'm going to beat the presumption out of you, and if you're lucky, I'll beat the perversion out of you too!"

"No, really," Draco said frantically through the streaming blood. "I'm fine with it, really...just give me my wand back and I'll leave, I promise. No hexing, and I'll never speak a word..." He was babbling and he knew it. He was cut off by another fist to his face, this one catching his cheek and spraying blood across the wall against which Draco was pinned.

"You're right, Malfoy," Higgs said dangerously. Any arousal Draco might previously have felt at the sexy rasp of his voice was drowned out by pain and pure fear. He was cornered and he knew it. There was no getting out of this.

"I'll make sure you never speak again, you freak." His fist connected with Draco's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The next landed on his face, snapping it up into position for another. Draco began to lose track of the blows. They were coming hard and fast and, if he wasn't mistaken, from more than one man. Soon he was being held up by his bloody shirt as he cowered behind his arms, trying to block some of the blows.

It was no good. Rough hands grabbed him from behind and pulled his arms down and back, tearing a muscle in his shoulder as his hands were pinned behind him. There was no defending himself. Pain blossomed throughout his entire body - not only was his face a mess, but his chest was on fire. A knee to the groin brought a whole new kind of pain, and he was being supported entirely by his arms, sending a fresh wave of pain in his injured shoulder.

Draco had no idea how long it lasted but finally he was dropped heavily to the ground, the side of his head coming into direct contact with the cobblestones. He was choking on blood and terror, unsure how much more he could take, but the blows had stopped. He groaned, barely able to move. He felt a nudge in his ribs as he was kicked over onto his back. He opened swollen eyes as much as possible, gasping from the pain, to see the outline of his latest big mistake looming.

"Don't forget, freak, this never happened. If I hear any rumour of your perversion again, I'll finish the job." He backed up and Draco thought it was over, but it wasn't.

"One more thing," Draco saw his wand being waved above him, taunting him. He groaned in dismay, unable to do anything else. "You don't deserve to be a wizard, you sick fuck," Higgs hissed at him. "So you won't be needing this." He snapped Draco's wand in two, scattering pieces of unicorn hair and splinters of hawthorn wood over him. Draco sobbed as his wand was destroyed. That wand meant so much to him and now it was scattered in pieces around his broken body.

Then they left him there, with a parting kick to the torso that he was sure broke another rib. He whimpered, tears leaving trails down his bloody face. He choked back another sob and everything went dark.

*

Harry trudged away from Robards' office, dreading this assignment. He had been hoping for a field mission to keep his mind off his latest fight with Ginny and all that had happened after it...and hopefully take him away from London altogether. He had not been so lucky.

No, instead he was the ungrateful recipient of the case of Draco Malfoy, smeggy git. (Harry chuckled to himself...he'd clearly been watching far too much BBC2) Apparently his erstwhile nemesis had managed to get himself beaten half to death and Harry was being sent to St. Mungo's to interview him. Harry was not pleased. If Malfoy had been stupid enough to mouth off at the wrong person and get slugged for his trouble, why should it concern the Aurors?

Still, Robards had insisted that he investigate. 'Clearly the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has nothing more pressing to do during these peaceful times than to elicit donations from the wealthiest of Wizarding society,' Harry grumbled to himself as he made for the floo.

To make matters worse, he was accosted by Ginny before he could make it across the lobby to the fireplaces.

"Harry!" she called, dashing around the newly rebuilt Fountain of Magical Brethren before he could escape. "Are you free? Can you stop for lunch?" She was glowing with exuberance and Harry couldn't help but wonder if she was a little touched in the head. Had she forgotten about the huge row that they'd had last night, ending with Harry storming out of his own flat after telling her she'd best be gone when he got home? He had been mere words away from telling her to never come back again. Truthfully, he wasn't sure that refraining was the better choice. Especially after what had happened when he'd left the flat.

"Harry?"

Oh, right. She was right there.

"Actually Gin, I've just been sent out on assignment, so I can't," Harry said, taking a step back to avoid her attempt at a kiss. "Evil never quits, you know how it is." He ruffled his hair distractedly, mostly to avoid chewing at his nails. Ginny hated it when he did that and at this point the last thing he wanted was to get into another row with her. He'd had just about enough.

"Oh," she said, clearly disappointed. "When will you be back? Maybe we can have a late lunch, or even dinner. We need to talk."

Harry sighed impatiently. He didn't think so. He was rather done talking.

"Well, I don't know when I'll be back," he lied. "I'll owl you when I am, yeah?"

She did not look pleased. Harry recognized that face, it was the face of a woman about to start yelling. He looked at his wrist.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go Gin. See ya!" And with that he turned and all but ran for the fireplaces, suddenly grateful for the fact that Malfoy was waiting for him.

*

 

Draco woke to a shooting pain in his head and an immense weight on his chest. He lay still for a few minutes, hoping that the headache would fade a little, but he had no luck. He was able to feel his surroundings and knew he was no longer in the alley, but where? The surface under him was soft and smooth, and he could hear people bustling about outside the room he was in. St. Mungo's? It must be.

He tried to lift his arm to feel his throbbing face but gasped at the sharp pain in his shoulder and quit trying. His head was still stabbing pain into his eyes, so he wasn't ready to open them yet. He wanted to call for a pain potion, but the thought of opening his mouth was rather harrowing. He stayed as still as possible and waited for what seemed like forever before he heard someone coming into the room. Whoever it was began to chant some kind of spell over him, and he felt a bit of the pain fade away. He took a deep breath and tried to say 'May I have a pain potion, please,' but it came out sounding more like 'Maauuurgghh.' Strangely enough, it managed to get the point across.

"Oh, you're awake," a soft female voice said from above him. "I suppose you'll be wanting a pain potion, then. You must have one hell of a headache." There was shuffling from beside the bed.

Draco wanted to snap "You must be a fucking genius to have figured that out," but once again he was not successful.

"Ya...oohhhh," was about all he managed. The Healer chuckled and if Draco hadn't been trying not to move, he would have hexed her.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered that he longer had a wand. Of course, the movement made his head pound fiercely. His eyes rolled back in his head and everything went black again.

When he came to this time he opened his eyes slowly. He saw that the Healer was still in the room, so it must have only been a few moments. She was talking to him, encouraging him to wake up so he could have a potion. His mind retorted, "I'm trying, you cow." He didn't even attempt to say it out loud.

"Come on love, let me give you a sip. It'll help enough so that you can sit up and take the rest."

Draco moaned, but opened his lips minutely and was rewarding by a cool trickle of what he recognized as a very potent pain killer. He was grateful. His pain demanded it. Mere seconds later he felt blessed relief spread through his body. He was able to breathe easier and he was no longer wishing that his head would roll off his shoulders.

"There, how's that?" asked the Healer.

"Better," he croaked, pleased when it came out more or less how he'd intended.

"Are you feeling up to the rest?"

"Yes, please." His voice was rough with pain, but at least he was able to form words now. She reached under his shoulders and helped him sit up. He gasped at the pain in his ribs, and fought to stay conscious. He knew very well that the reason he was still in so much pain was that, in order to swallow a pain potion, the patient needs to be awake . Fortunately, the Healer understood what he needed and let him breathe through the pain before tipping the vial to his lips.

After drinking it, Draco was laid down again to wait for the potion to take effect. He didn't have to wait very long before he felt the pain dissipate. He was able to breathe freely and move his arms and legs without passing out. In some perverse sense, he had never felt better.

"How's that?"

"So much better," Draco said. "I can breathe."

"Wonderful." The Healer had picked up the next vial and handed it to Draco. "This is a blood replenisher." He downed it quickly.

"We were able to heal the surface wounds while you were unconscious, but you need potions for the internal injuries." Draco grimaced. Medical concoctions were the absolute worst tasting potions in existence. But they worked, so he wasn't going to complain. He swallowed it quickly, only gagging once. He relaxed against the bed, happy to be free from the pain. He was trying not to think about the fact that he had been beaten almost to death and his wand had been snapped. And if that wasn't bad enough, he still hadn't had a shag.

Draco sighed. The Healer bustled around him, saying something he wasn't paying attention to until he heard the word 'Auror.'

"Excuse me? What was that you just said?" he asked.

"There's an Auror on his way over to interview you," she said.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." He felt rather indignant.

"Of course not," the Healer said with a chuckle. "They'll be looking for the men who did this to you. You were severely injured, and will likely be here for at least another day."

"Oh," Draco said. "That's all right then." He sat back, suddenly worried for a whole other reason.

The Healer gave him a wan smile as she left, promising to be back later with another pain potion and some dinner. Draco settled in, thinking about how he had got here, and what he was going to tell the Auror due to arrive shortly. Besides the very real threat that Higgs had made after the actual beating, the event itself was just one symptom of the way the Wizarding world viewed homosexuality. As a result, Draco was very firmly in the closet. He was also desperate for a shag, a good one. He refused to hire a rent boy, and although he had lowered himself once to find a shag in a Muggle club, (Damn those Muggles anyway for being progressive about an issue that was, by necessity, so close to Draco's heart.) he wanted to avoid another trip at all costs.

And while it was true that Terence Higgs and his cronies were aware of his orientation, it was unlikely that they would say anything. This was one of those topics one never brought up lest the person they told thought _they_ were gay as well as the one whom the rumour concerned. He felt reasonably sure it would not get out from that corner. However, the fact remained that the Aurors would be very interested to know who had beaten him into a pulp in the middle of the day and then snapped his wand. He began to think - frantically trying to come up with something that would be reasonable but would keep the focus off the fact that he had been beaten by another wizard.

Draco heard the door open, which snapped him out of his musings and brought his mind back to the matter at hand. And it was very close at hand now as the expected Auror came through the door.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me," Draco fumed. Why was this happening to him? How much bad luck could one bloke have? And when had the prat become that hot?

"Sorry, Malfoy," replied none other than Harry Potter. "No joke, I'm afraid."

Well, fuck.

*

Harry went to the nursing station upon arriving at St. Mungo's and asked after Malfoy. He was given a list of Malfoy's very extensive injuries and was reminded that although he might look fine outwardly, his body was healing on the inside and that he was still very fragile. Harry sighed. He'd have to try extra hard to quell the inevitable urge to wring Malfoy's neck.

He also asked how he was found and by whom. The Healer's aide told him that a Joshua Norton had discovered him in a nook behind his Knockturn Alley shop and had flooed the hospital for help instead of moving him. She added that it was a good thing as Malfoy had a small spinal fracture in his neck that would have been problematic to cure had he been moved before the medics could reach him.

'So, definitely no wringing his neck,' Harry thought to himself with a sigh.

He thanked the Healer and made for the room. He was half expecting Malfoy to be holding court, ordering people around and demanding things so he was shocked to see the man lying quietly in bed, a thoughtful expression on his face. He had time to wonder if Malfoy had changed since their last encounter before Draco spoke.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me," Malfoy snipped and Harry was relieved. Still the same old Malfoy.

"So," Malfoy said with a sneer. "What can I help you with on this fine day?"

"You can tell me exactly what happened today," Harry said, sitting in the chair beside Malfoy's bed.

Malfoy was silent for a few minutes, long enough for Harry to get impatient and clear his throat. Malfoy gave him a scathing look. "Give me a minute, would you? Events are a little blurry, what with the severe head trauma." he said with a sniff.

"Fine, take however much time you need. Clearly I have nothing better to do than to sit here and watch you think." Harry leaned back in the chair, trying to keep his temper in check. It seemed that just being in the same room as the pointy git made his temper rise.

"Prat."

Harry didn't allow himself to reply. He didn't think saying 'Fuck off, you smeggy git,' would entice Malfoy to talk. The man in question had turned to the window, gazing out of it with the same thoughtful expression Harry had glimpsed when he'd entered the room. It made him look softer, less abrasive. Harry's nose wrinkled in puzzlement. Malfoy looked almost...attractive.

'No,' he told himself firmly. 'You will NOT go down that path with Malfoy of all people. Last night was bad enough.' He leaned back and gazed at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind of any thoughts regarding both Draco Malfoy's possible attractiveness and memories of the man he'd met last night.

Malfoy had yet to speak and after about five more minutes Harry suspected he was doing it just to piss him off. He ground his teeth in frustration.

"Are you about ready yet?" Harry snapped.

Malfoy turned to face him. "I thought you had all day," he said with another sneer. Merlin, but Harry hated that sneer. No, Malfoy was definitely not attractive in the slightest.

"I lied. So if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if we could just get down to business." His temper was rising again. Damn. No one could make him feel fifteen again better than Draco Malfoy.

"Fine, fire away," Malfoy said.

"Fine." Harry sat up and leaned in. "You were found in a dodgy corner of Knockturn Alley, and the Healer said you were barely alive. Do you know who attacked you?"

Malfoy hesitated. "No, I..." he paused. "It's blurry, I can't really remember much."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Harry was trying to treat Malfoy as if he was just another victim, which of course, he was. Minus years of rabid animosity followed by five years of pretending he didn't exist.

"I was in the Bush and Barrel for a pint," Malfoy began.

"Rather early in the day for drinking, wasn't it?" Harry interjected with contempt. 'So much for the any other victim thing,' he thought with a mental wince.

"Not all of us have to slave away for the Ministry in order to eat, Potter," Malfoy said haughtily.

Harry's ire flared. "Well not all of us are lazy sods with nothing more productive to do than get pissed before noon, Malfoy."

"Whatever, Wonder Boy," Malfoy snapped with derision. "Can we get on with this?"

"Fine," Harry said. "Who were you drinking with?"

Malfoy hesitated and Harry could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Terence Higgs," Malfoy said. "But he cleared out before I was finished."

"Did you speak with anyone else?"

"A couple of people,"

"Oh?" Malfoy was going to make Harry fight for every bit of information, Harry just knew it. "And what were you talking about?"

Malfoy looked away again, heat rising on his face. Was he _blushing_?

"I was...uh, well..." Malfoy seemed to be fighting the words, but he finally spit them out. "I was looking for a shag, alright?"

Harry sat back. That was all?

"Many loose women in Knockturn Alley at eleven in the morning, Malfoy?" Harry couldn't help but be amused at Malfoy's discomfort.

"As it happens, no," Malfoy snapped. "Not that it's any of your business." Malfoy was pissed now, his eyes like chips of ice set in a scowling face. Despite his defensiveness, or maybe because of it, Harry was certain there was more he wasn't telling.

"So you couldn't find yourself a tart. What happened after you left the pub?" Harry asked with a smirk. He did so enjoy pissing Malfoy off. He would certainly enjoy it more if only it didn't go both ways.

Malfoy glared at him some more. "I was walking up the alley to my usual apparition point when someone yanked me between a couple of buildings. The next thing I knew, I was here with the headache to end all headaches. And I'm getting another one having to answer your insipid questions." Malfoy turned his lip up in another sneer.

"We're trying to catch whoever did this to you, Malfoy. You should show some gratitude." Harry glared back.

"Fuck that, Potter. I don't know who it was and unless you have a Time-Turner you can use to nip back and figure it out, I can't help you anymore," Malfoy hissed.

"Don't you _want_ to know who did this to you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course I do, you twat," Malfoy snapped. "The bastard broke my head and my wand!"

Harry sat back, stunned. "He broke your wand? No one mentioned that."

"Well it's true," Malfoy said. "It's right there." He pointed to the bedside table where Harry saw the shards of Malfoy's hawthorn wand in a shallow box.

*

Draco was seething. Truthfully, he was more angry with himself than with Potter. He had contemplated telling the truth, but the idea of not only confessing his sexuality to the Git Who Lived, but admitting that he'd let himself be overwhelmed while conscious was too much. And then there was the threat Higgs had made before he'd left Draco for dead. Draco knew he was more than able to avoid Higgs and in doing so, another beating. No speccy Auror was going to convince him to tell.

Potter had proven to be the same prat Draco remembered from school, the past five years had not changed that in the slightest...he was still able to get Draco's hackles up with a few words. One thing that had changed was Potter himself. Instead of a scruffy boy in over sized clothes and bad glasses, Potter was dressed smartly in Auror robes and new frames that actually suited his handsome face.

'No!' Draco thought. 'He's not handsome, he's a prat. A self righteous, do-gooding, holier than thou...oh,' Draco's thoughts stopped suddenly when Potter turned his intense greener than green eyes on him. 'Who am I kidding? Potter is hot.' Draco swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the twitch his cock gave when Potter stood and strode around his bed to have a closer look at the pieces of his wand. Damn, but those robes fit him well. Draco bit his tongue in an attempt to gain control of himself. He would not jump into making a mistake identical to the one that had landed him in the hospital.  
"Wow, whoever it was really did a number on it, didn't they?" Potter was fingering the pieces, the expression on his face one of...sadness? Draco frowned.

"Yes, he certainly did. And I was quite attached to that wand," he said with a sad smirk. "Not everyone can claim that their wand defeated Voldemort, can they?"

Potter looked up at him, his eyes as intense as ever. Draco shivered. Not from arousal. No, definitely not.

"No, they can't. It's too bad, it was a good wand," Potter said, turning from the box and facing Draco again. They stared at each other for a moment and Draco could swear he saw Potter's neck and cheeks flush with pink.

"I've always wondered," he said, meeting Potter's direct gaze. "Why you used my wand. I know all about the Elder Wand and that's why you were able to defeat him, blah, blah. But when you gave it back to me you seemed to imply that you'd been using it for a while before that day. And I've always wanted to know why."

Potter shuffled and looked down at his feet for a moment before meeting Draco 's eyes again.

"It felt good," he said simply.

Draco almost choked, disguising the slip under a fit of coughing. He felt Potter handing him a glass of water and took it gratefully, using the time to compose himself. He felt certain that Potter had not meant those words in the way Draco heard them. It was doubtful Potter had any idea of the innuendo in those words. He really needed to get a handle on himself. And get Potter out of there so he could forget this meeting had ever taken place.

"Thank you," he said, handing the glass back once he'd calmed down. "You...uh. It felt good? What do you mean?"

"I mean that, out of all the wands I captured that day, it felt the best to me. It was more compatible with my magic than any other I'd held, except my own and the Elder Wand. Even better than Hermione's and I'd used hers for quite a while after mine was broken."

"Well, that's..." Draco was unsure what it was, exactly. "Interesting." he finished.

"I'm sad to see it go," Potter said softly, with an expression that Draco could not describe. "It was a good wand."

"Yes, it was," Draco replied, meeting his eyes again. He might be injured, but he still hadn't had a shag in months. He'd better get Potter out of here before he broke down and propositioned the man. That was sure to go over badly.

"I think I'm ready to sleep now," Draco said, turning his head. "If you don't mind."

"Oh, alright then. I'll just go." Potter walked around the bed, turning back to Draco one more time. "I'll need to talk to you again," he said firmly. "Try to think of anything else that might help, until we know who did this it's possible that you or someone else could be in danger. It's important that we find out what happened today and why."

"Sure Potter, come back whenever you like," Draco said condescendingly. "I'm not going anywhere. At least tonight."

"Right," Potter said. He turned and left the room without another word.

Draco leaned back against the headboard, sighing. He shifted and willed his cock to calm down. It had taken it upon itself to harden while Draco was trapped under Potter's green gaze, but Draco didn't fancy a wank in this place. The Healer could come back at any moment. Besides, he had other things to worry about than his sad lack of a sex life. Potter would be back, and the questions would only get harder to answer, he was sure of it. Draco didn't think that Potter would continue to be fooled by his story. If there was one thing Potter was known for, besides his temper and Boy Who Livedness, it was his persistence. He never gave up.

Draco wished he could still hate Harry Potter the way he had in school. The prat's attractiveness was beginning to lessen the sting of his personality.

*

Harry left Malfoy's room in a state of confusion. He realized that he hadn't actually managed to get much information out of the man, and was annoyed at himself for letting the discussion go off course.

He was also upset about Malfoy's wand. That was, if what Malfoy had said was the truth, and Harry was not certain it was. The Healer's report had noted that Malfoy had been covered in the pieces of the wand, so it was broken after the attacker was finished. Malfoy had clearly not been in a position to use his wand at the time, so what was the point to be made by breaking it and dropping the pieces over his unconscious body? It would make more sense if Malfoy had been awake.

But there was still the issue of breaking the wand...if Malfoy had been a Muggleborn, Harry would consider the possibility of a Death Eater sympathizer having attacked, perhaps then the action could be explained in the context of the attacker not believing he was worthy of a wand. However, this was not the case, Malfoy was a pureblood, and lived an exemplary pureblood lifestyle, as far as Harry knew. Maybe because Malfoy had not proven himself a loyal unwavering Death Eater? It was something to consider.

Harry made a mental note to look into Terence Higgs and talk to him, as well as make a visit to the Bush and Barrel and find out who Malfoy had talked to that day. He was also determined to get more information out of Malfoy...his story was not sitting right with Harry, he was certain that Malfoy had been holding something back. Why he would hide information that could help to capture his attacker Harry had no idea. But then, he had never understood Malfoy's reasoning before, so why would now be any different?

And then there was Harry's newly discovered awareness of just how attractive Malfoy was. Not to mention his newly admitted vulnerability to that attractiveness. He was suddenly more grateful than ever that he had been successful in putting Ginny off. He had so many things to ponder, all of it weighing him down. He needed to decipher it all for himself before he would be able to articulate it to Ginny. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. Last night had been undeniable, making him certain he had to break up with her. Things had been falling apart for a while now, and this was the final nail in the coffin of their relationship.

He knew Ginny would not accept it. She would fight it with everything she had, and she would hate Harry for putting her through it. In a way, he knew he would deserve her anger and he was sorry that he was going to hurt her, but there was nothing to be done about it. He had been under far too much pressure during that stage in his life when most people came to terms with their sexuality, so it wasn't really his fault that he was just realizing this about himself now. Perhaps twenty-two was a bit old to finally be cluing in, but Harry had never been the most observant of blokes. Especially not when it came to himself.

Harry shook these gloomy thoughts away as he exited St. Mungo's into Muggle London. He was tired, hungry and not eager to go back to the office tonight. It was late enough that he wasn't concerned about missing anything important, nor would he be missed. It would be better to start fresh in the morning. He found a shadowy spot to transfigure his robes into something more suitable before taking to the streets. He walked vaguely in the direction of his flat, pondering exactly where his life was going and if he was ready to come clean about it all.

After almost an hour of wandering, he found a place to get some takeaway and then slipped into an alley to Apparate back to his flat. With all the uncertainties weighing on him, he just wanted to get home.

He landed just inside his front door, putting the food down to transfigure his robes back before stripping out of them and hanging them up. He kicked off his shoes and padded into the kitchen with the food, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt before digging in.

The food was hot and tasty, the beer he had with it was cold and smooth, and soon he felt a bit better about everything. He sent the dishes and leftovers away with a flick of his wand before grabbing another beer and padding into the living room. He plopped down on the couch to watch the telly for a bit before showering and heading to bed, but he wasn't even halfway through his beer and a rerun of Red Dwarf when someone knocked on the door. He was very tempted to not answer it, especially as he had told Ginny he wouldn't be home tonight, but the knocking was persistent.

Sighing, he stood up and went to the door, opening it with some apprehension to find that it was, indeed, Ginny on the other side. He braced himself for the inevitable redheaded storm.

"Hello Ginny," he said, pushing the door back to let her in.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, clipping his shoulder on the way by and causing the beer bottle to fall to the floor with a thunk. He sighed and picked it up, looking mournfully at the spilled beer and the remaining foam in the bottle before banishing the mess.

"I knew you would be here." She stood just inside the living room glaring at him accusingly. Harry put the bottle down and stared back at her. It was time. He could not go on like this.

"You did?" he asked.

"I ran into Gawain and asked him how long you would be gone for, and he told me you hadn't gone further than St. Mungo's," she said, daring him silently to deny it.

Robards had always had a soft spot for Ginny. He was friendly with Arthur and had worked with Bill, Charlie and Ron through the course of the last few years. He had come to look on Ginny as a favourite niece and it had caused problems for Harry in the past. Quite frankly, he was sick of dealing with it. He was tired of his boss relating all his moves to his girlfriend.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted a night to myself? A whole blessed night where I didn't have to walk on eggshells constantly, worrying that I would say the wrong thing and set you off?"

Ginny drew back. "Is that how you feel, Harry?" she asked, her voice soft but dangerous.

"Yes, it is," Harry replied. "Frankly, after the row we had last night and the way the past few months have gone, can you really blame me for wanting a night of peace for once?"

"We wouldn't have had that row if you didn't keep pushing me aside, Harry," Ginny said. "You treat me like some doll you only take down to play with when you're in the mood, and there has been precious little of that lately," she accused.

"I need space, Ginny!" Harry yelled. "You're always here, always demanding something from me, and I just don't have anything left to give."

"I do not demand..." she started but Harry cut her off.

"You do! You want my attention on _you_, always...we go where you want, _when _you want, on _your_ terms. We eat what you want and watch what you want, and talk about what _you_ want and I am sick of it." Harry had stalked across the room and was now standing right in front of her.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," she scoffed. "We went to that restaurant you wanted just last week."

"After you browbeat me into going out in the first place. I wanted to stay home and you _knew_ that. I just can't do this anymore Gin. It's not working."

Her face went white. "What do you mean it's not working? We can make it work if you would just compromise a little."

Harry threw up his arms in disgust. "If I would..." He stopped, knowing that if he went down that road again it would only delay the inevitable.

"Never mind," he said softly. "I'm not going to argue with you, Ginny."

"Good," she said. "Then why don't we go to bed and have some make up sex?" She stalked toward him with a lascivious look on her face and all it did for Harry was to make him wonder how he had fooled himself into believing he wanted her in the first place.

"No." He took a step back, keeping her at arm's length. "This argument is over because we are over Gin. It hasn't been working for a long time and we've just been fooling ourselves."

"We aren't over Harry, we're just going through a rough patch," Ginny said, her brow furrowing in exasperation.

"No, Ginny. It's time to be honest with each other. I know you aren't happy lately and I've realized that I'll never be the one to make you happy." Harry sat on the arm of the couch and gazed at her earnestly. "And I...well, I need to be honest with myself about what I really want, and that means I need to be honest with you. Because this isn't fair to either of us, and I'm done trying to hide."

Ginny was even more confused. "You do make me happy, Harry," she began but Harry just shook his head and said, "Do I? Really, Gin?"

Ginny paused, looking lost. Harry felt guilt overwhelm him that he had let it get this far. He should have ended it when the first inkling of doubt had arisen.

"Well, you have, and...what are you hiding then, Harry?" her voice was soft again, and worried. "Are you seeing another woman?" Her eyes began to moisten and as much as it would hurt her, Harry only wished it was that simple.

"No, I'm not seeing another woman, Gin." He sighed and looked at his hands, unable to meet her eyes. "In fact, that's a big part of what's wrong. I...lately I've been feeling that I've taken things for granted for too many years, and I've realized that I don't feel the way everyone expects me to."

"What do you mean, Harry? If there's no one else, what do you have to hide?"

Harry laughed humorlessly. "What indeed. I guess the fact is that I can't hide it anymore, and it directly affects our relationship." He took a deep breath and told himself to just get on with it. Come clean, make a clean break and start living for himself instead of everyone else.

"Last night, when I left here...I wasn't looking for anything in particular, but I met someone." Ginny jerked as if he had smacked her.

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone else," she said, her voice filled with anger again.

"There isn't," Harry replied. "This person isn't a part of my life now and won't be in the future, but it just confirmed what I think I've known for a long time. I haven't had the courage to face it, but I can't keep hurting you."

Harry took another deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "I slept with someone last night."

Ginny gasped and her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head in denial. Harry continued, determined to say it out loud for the first time.

"It was like a revelation, Ginny. The...the bloke I met showed me things I didn't know were possible. It felt the way sex is supposed to feel, I think."

Ginny stopped sniffling suddenly and looked up at him. "You...you had sex with a, a bloke," she said it so softly that Harry could barely hear her.

"Yes, I...I'm gay Ginny. I...last night showed me what it could be like, and I can't go on lying to you anymore." Harry felt like a cad for leading her on all this time, but he could do nothing about it now except be honest and deal with the consequences.

"Oh my God," Ginny said, sitting down, her face white. "You...with another man, Harry? That's..." She seemed at a loss for words. Harry understood, he felt pretty blindsided himself.

He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Before long Ginny spoke again.

"You said it felt like sex was supposed to be, I...what does that mean, Harry? That it never felt good for you? Was our entire relationship a lie?"

"No," Harry insisted. "I care about you Ginny, I'm just not...and the sex was...fine, but it didn't feel as good as everyone says it does, you know? There just wasn't any spark."

Harry knew he was hurting Ginny, but he had to get it out, she deserved to know.

"So now you think you're...gay," Ginny said, her voice hard, unbelieving. Her face was screwed up in a scowl and she wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

"I don't think I am Ginny, I _know_ it. I'm so sorry I cheated on you, and I'm sure you hate me for it, but it just happened and I couldn't not tell you. I don't want any more lies between us."

"Well, you're right about one thing," Ginny said, standing. She stalked over to where Harry was sitting and smacked him hard across the face. "It's over. I'd never stay with someone so...ugh, it's unnatural and disgusting Harry." She turned and picked up her purse, heading for the door.

"Ginny, I," he began, but she turned to face him once more, cutting him off.

"I don't want to talk with you again, Harry," she said firmly. "You disgust me. If you want to be some kind of pervert, then go ahead, but I won't lower myself to that level. And to think that I thought I was in love with you. Ugh." And then she was out of the door, leaving Harry confused and hurt, rubbing his sore cheek.

*

Harry woke up with a headache. 'It must be stress,' he thought to himself as he rifled through his bathroom for a headache potion. But despite the pounding in his head he felt lighter than he had in a very long time. His time of trying to hide himself from Ginny was over and although he was puzzled and hurt by her reaction, he could not regret it. He was finally free to be who he was, and he was planning to make the most of it.

'Starting with...bugger. Starting with Draco Malfoy.' Harry shook his head in resignation before turning on the shower. There was nothing for it, he was going to have to see Malfoy again, today in all likelihood. To his surprise, the prospect was not that daunting...despite Malfoy's prickly demeanour and prat like behaviour, the man was hot. Which could become a problem if he let it, but he was determined not to. Besides, what were the chances that Malfoy was also gay? And even if he was, there was no way he would be interested in Harry. So, he could see the prat and brush aside any attraction he might feel, without the awkwardness of wondering, 'Does he like me too?'

Harry decided to floo to work, making his way through the morning crowd easily. Once he was at his desk he sent out a request for information on Terence Higgs, busying himself with taking note of what he knew about the man while he waited for the file to arrive.

Harry remembered that Higgs had been a Slytherin, and had been the Slytherin House team's Seeker his first year. He had been replaced by Malfoy in their second year, as Higgs had graduated. He had been tall, broad and handsome, if Harry remembered correctly, but he could not recall having seen the man since he left school after Harry's first year. He made a mental note to ask if Malfoy and Higgs were in regular contact, or if they were merely acquaintances.

The requested file made its way into his office very quickly...the Ministry had made efforts to streamline and raise efficiency and it had worked fairly well. Harry was the first to admit that Hermione's charm work was way above par and the filing/retrieval system she had set into place was excellent. Ever the over achiever, that one.

After reading through Higgs' very short file, he jotted a note requesting an interview and sent it to Higgs' office, which he had discovered was in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. More specifically, Higgs was up and coming on the International Magical Trading Standards Body, working with other countries in regards to imports and trading of both magical and non magical items. Harry thought it sounded like a fairly interesting career and was curious to meet the man. He had no wife or children, one sister and no other marks or notes in his file. He had not been involved with the Death Eaters, Harry was pleased to see. According to his file he had been out of the country on business when the war was heating up.

Shortly, he received a terse note in return, telling him that Higgs was available at 9:45 that morning. Pleased that things appeared to be moving quickly, he set off to find Ron Weasley and a cup of tea, not necessarily in that order.

*

"Morning," Harry said cheerfully as he strode into Ron's office, tea cup in hand. He sat down in front of Ron's desk and sipped. "How's Hermione today?" he asked. Hermione and Ron had broken the news that she was expecting a baby a couple weeks ago, to much surprise. The baby was due much sooner than either of them had anticipated, and Hermione's all day version of morning sickness had been very hard on her.

"She's alright," Ron replied. He seemed distracted. "Bit of the usual, but..." he trailed off, turning away from Harry with a nervous look. "Umm, Harry?"

"Mmm, poor Hermione," Harry said with wry grin.

"Harry, is it true?"

"Hmm? Is what true?" Harry asked, peeking at Ron from behind his cup. He noticed that Ron looked uncomfortable, he was shuffling papers and not looking Harry in the eye. "What's up, Ron?"

"It's just...Ginny came over last night and she was...she said it was over between you." Ron looked up at Harry finally.

"She was telling the truth, Ron. I can't lie to her anymore," Harry spoke earnestly. Ron avoided his gaze and didn't say anything else, so Harry went on.

"I guess that means she told you why."

"Yeah, umm...she was pretty upset about the whole thing. I don't blame her, I mean...Harry, are you really..." Ron seemed unable to find the words he was looking for.

"Gay?" Harry thought he'd make it easier on Ron. "Yeah, I am. It's been years since I've wondered and I can't pretend it'll go away anymore so, yeah,"

"Oh." Ron seemed at a loss. "I was hoping she was wrong. Harry, Hermione told me that Muggles are...okay with it, but you know how wizards are, and it's not like I can just ignore everything I've been taught overnight."

"What do you mean, I know how wizards are? Are you saying it's okay for wizards to marry Veela and have half blooded kids, but it's not okay that I'm attracted to men instead of women?" Harry was flabbergasted. He knew the wizarding world was rife with prejudice, but he never imagined they'd be against homosexuality. Even the Muggles were past that particular bias.

"Well...no, it's not," Ron replied. His face was a mirror of the revulsion Harry had seen on Ginny's face the night before and it shocked him. "At least the men who marry Veela are able to produce magical offspring. What do you think will happen to us if..._that_ was okay? How many magical folk would stop having kids? We can't afford to lose any, Harry. The Muggles already outnumber us."

"But that's...so provincial." Harry said, frowning. "You know that's the same as Voldemort's pureblood supremacy thing, don't you?"

"No, it's not," Ron snapped back harshly. "If it weren't for the Muggleborns we'd have died out years ago. We need them desperately to keep magic alive. It's people like you who are a danger to our society!"

Harry stood up, anger blazing through him. "People like me? I saved this bloody world and sacrificed my whole family and now you're telling me I'm not entitled to be happy?"

"Harry, that's not what I said..." Ron tried, but Harry was beyond listening.

"No, it is what you said. Being gay is so horrible that I should just forget about how I feel? Ignore who I really am and live a lie?"

"Well, it's not that horrible is it? Just find yourself a pretty little girl and get married...I'm sure Ginny would be happy to take you back if you told her you'd been mistaken."

"But I'm _not_. And being with a woman would just make me miserable."

"How could it make you miserable, Harry? I don't understand why you _wouldn't_ want a woman."

"Let me put it this way, Ron," Harry took a deep breath. "Could you be happy married to a man? Having sex with him even though you aren't really attracted to him, and pretending every day of your life that it's what you want, even though everything inside you screams that it's wrong? Could you live your life like that?" Harry's voice had calmed, but he was still very upset. Ginny's reaction to him made a lot more sense now.

"Eww, Harry, no!" Ron exclaimed. "I could never,"

"Exactly," Harry lifted a brow. "I could never be with a woman. I don't like girls, Ron. Period."

Ron sat for a few minutes, looking slightly green. Finally he met Harry's eyes again and said quietly, "You'd better go, Harry."

"Ron," Harry began, but the look on his friend's face was plain. Now was not the time. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears of hurt and frustration. Then he turned and left Ron's office without looking back.

*

Nights were long and boring in the hospital and Draco slept badly, tossing and turning for a few hours before finally falling into a light slumber. He knew from experience that it was the potions, but it was not helped by the looming return of Harry Potter. Draco knew that Potter didn't really believe what he told him, but he didn't know what else to say. He had learned his lesson in regards to Higgs, he had no intention of giving away who had attacked him. Besides, he _really_ didn't want Potter of all people to know he was gay. Potter hated him enough already and Draco felt sure that if Potter knew, then he would tell a few people. Weasley for sure, and from there the chances of it getting out were much higher. Almost certain, in fact.

Then there was Potter himself. He was far too gorgeous and commanding for Draco's peace of mind. Potter had changed. A lot. Sure, he had been enthralling when he had defeated Voldemort, but that was a particular circumstance. Besides, Draco would never admit that he had been hard the whole time Potter had been facing Voldemort that night at Hogwarts. He was just so...powerful. It had fueled Draco's wank fantasies for a very long time afterwards, and although he had never before aspired to getting into Potter's pants, he was beginning to realise he would love nothing more than to do so.

Unfortunately, Potter had been snogging the girl Weasley before the sun had set on Voldemort's demise and Draco had gone to his bed in the dungeons to have his first Potter fantasy wank. And he had come harder than ever before. He knew there was no chance he would be gracing Potter's bed any time soon, more's the pity.

Draco was snapped awake when the Healer entered his room in the morning. She smiled at him and began to cast spells over him, checking that the potions had finished their work and asking him if there was any residual pain. There was, but not enough that he wanted another pain potion. They muddled his mind and he needed to be in top form to come up with a reasonable way to deflect Potter.

"You can go home today," the Healer told him. "In a few hours I'll check that your bones are back to their former strength and if they are, you're free to go."

"Thank you," Draco gave her a grateful smile. Knowing he was going to escape soon made him unusually gracious. He managed to have another nap after breakfast and didn't wake up until his lunch was delivered. He was more than ready to leave - besides a short trip to the loo that morning he had been in bed since the previous afternoon and he felt positively stifled.

He had finished his lunch and had dressed in his repaired robes when the door opened again. He turned toward it eagerly, expecting it to be the Healer. It wasn't. It was Harry Potter. Clearly, the universe was shitting on him.

*

After leaving Ron's office, Harry had a hard time getting control over his emotions. He'd had no idea that the wizarding world was that homophobic but the reality was beginning to sink in. If his best friend - a man he had been through so much with, a man who had been raised by the most loving and tolerant people Harry knew - could react that way then he had no idea just how bad it could get. When he added Ron's response to Ginny's reaction, Harry began to feel sick, his stomach in knots. He had no idea where to go from here. He needed to find out more but Ron was not the person who could give him answers. Talking to Hermione might help - Harry got the feeling that Hermione had talked to Ron and lessened his initial reaction to the news, but she was raised in the Muggle world like himself, and would not have the perspective he needed.

What he needed was someone who had been raised a wizard but was either gay or not prejudiced against gays. The problem being, if wizarding society was that strongly against it, how would he find a gay wizard he could talk to about it, much less one to shag and even less, how would he ever find someone to love? He could feel his window of opportunity closing on him, the more he thought about it.

But he was determined that he would not live a lie. He simply could not pretend that he was attracted to women - the very thought of dating and marrying one was untenable. He spent a few minutes bringing himself under control before making his way to Terence Higgs' office.

He was ushered in immediately upon arrival and sucked in his breath at the sight of the man gazing out a charmed window.

"Mr. Potter, how pleasant to meet you," Higgs greeted him with a small smile.

"Mr. Higgs," Harry said, striding forward to shake the man's hand. He was pleased to find that his memory was not faulty, Higgs was tall and very handsome indeed. He had a full head of wavy blond hair and piercing blue eyes that were set off by his high cheek bones and full lips. His shoulders were broad and he was taller than Harry, but his build was lean and wiry in a way that identified him as a former seeker.

Harry shook his strong hand, admiring the man with an appreciative eye. It seemed that telling only two people that he was gay had enabled him to truly admit it to himself, and his libido was certainly eager to prove it. He pondered for a moment just how one went about finding other gay men to date - the offices of the Ministry of Magic were certainly no Muggle club like the one in which he had picked up his first male shag.

His attention was drawn back to the moment when Higgs asked in a gruff but pleasant voice, "What can I do for you today, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took the proffered seat and set his mind back on the job.

"I'm investigating a brutal beating that occurred yesterday in Knockturn Alley, and I was pointed in your direction by the victim." Harry noticed the tightness in Higgs' jaw, and filed the information away for later perusal.

"How horrible," Higgs replied. "I had no idea, who was the victim? Is he alright?"

Harry frowned...did he mention the victim was a man? He didn't think so, but Higgs was waiting for an answer, so he brushed the doubt aside. "He'll make a full recovery," Harry began. "But the brutality of the beating was quite pronounced and the man in question has no memory of the incident, which is why I'm here."

Higgs looked interested, so Harry asked him simply. "Did you notice anything strange during your discussion with Draco Malfoy yesterday morning?"

"Draco Malfoy?" Higgs' brows shot up his forehead. "He was the victim? Merlin."

"Yes he was. Can you tell me anything that might help me in locating the culprit?"

"I...no, nothing I'm aware of. Draco and I spoke briefly about Quidditch, we were both Seekers for Slytherin," he informed Harry, who nodded in acknowledgement. "I left after only a short conversation and haven't seen him since. I didn't notice anyone or anything out of the ordinary but, as I said, I left before he did."

"I see," Harry said. "Do you and Mr. Malfoy meet often?"

"Are we friends?" Higgs asked and Harry nodded. "No, acquaintances I would say. I graduated his first year and we've met occasionally at parties and such, but we're not particularly close. I have seen him several times at the Bush and Barrel in the past few months, but we've not spoken often."

Harry consciously took in Higg's casual manner and ease of speaking, admiring the fit of the man's robes slightly more unconsciously, but noting nothing out of order.

"Have you any idea what might have prompted the attack?"

"No, I'm sorry to say I don't. Malfoy is an amiable enough fellow, snobbish and rather haughty, but then again, so are the majority of the purebloods I know. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well Mr Higgs," Harry began, standing up. "I have no other questions for you at the moment, but if you do remember anything else, I would appreciate it if you would let me know. I would like to see this taken care of as quickly as possible."

He reached over and shook the man's hand again. He didn't need to, but far be it for Harry to shun a fit bloke with such a firm grip.

"I most certainly will, you can be assured. If you talk to Malfoy again, let him know I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

"I will. Thank you." Harry nodded his goodbye and, with one last look at those broad shoulders, left the office.

Harry thought about what Higgs had said, both with words and body language but he could not find any hidden meanings or clues to make him want to investigate more. He had more questions for Malfoy than he had answers, so it seemed that another visit to the prickly man was in order.

In all fairness, Harry had not acted kindly to Malfoy the day before. Between his annoyance that Robards had given him this case and his frustrations with Ginny mixed up in his guilt about his one night stand with the Muggle bloke...to his past conflict and enmity with Malfoy himself, he had not been in a proper frame of mind for the interview. He would have to endeavour to do better this time around.

*

"Come back to grill me some more, Potter?" Draco asked when the Auror came into the room.

"Well, yes," Potter answered. "But I need to apologize to you as well." He approached Draco and stood with him by the window.

"Apologize?" Draco was confused. "For what, exactly?"

"For being a prat yesterday, like you said. I wasn't in a great frame of mind and I'm afraid I was a bit abrasive. I let our history colour the interview, and for that I am sorry."

Potter looked truly apologetic and Draco was taken aback. This open earnestness was endearing, and Draco was feeling rather smitten. He had to shake his head to loosen the web that Potter was unknowingly weaving within him.

"Oh, well. Apology accepted," Draco replied. "That means rather a lot to me, considering the source." He couldn't help but smile at Potter and a thrill raced down his spine making him shiver as Potter smiled back. Merlin help him.

"Great." Potter's grin was infectious. Draco felt more like a schoolboy than he had when he _was_ a schoolboy. "Are you being discharged? I have a few more questions for you, but if you'd like to do it someplace else, that'd be okay too."

'I'd love to do it someplace else,' Draco's inner slut provided. 'My bedroom, yours, up against the wall, over this window ledge, anywhere.' Draco closed his eyes and tried to will his arousal away, but it was not easy.

"I'm actually just waiting for the Hea..." he began but before he could finish the thought the Healer he had been speaking of entered the room, smiling brightly at the sight of Draco up and dressed. She gave Harry a smile laced with a soft blush that Draco found annoying, but really, he could hardly blame her. The man was gorgeous.

"Mr. Malfoy, how good to see you up and about. I take it you are feeling better then," the Healer stated and Draco nodded.

"Much, thank you ma'am," he replied. "I'm more than ready to leave if you would be so kind as to release me."

She blushed, but approached him in a professional manner and drew her wand. "Well, let's do a final scan to make sure you are healed up and you can be on your way." She chanted the incantation and waved her wand in front of him, covering his chest, abdomen and face before pulling it back and smiling widely at him.

"You're the picture of health Mr Malfoy, and free to go. I do hope you are able to avoid such accidents in the future."

"As do I," Draco agreed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. He was rewarded with a deep blush and an indrawn breath. 'Yup, still got it,' he congratulated himself. He might be gay but he was also a raging flirt and he was not in a position where he could flirt with his choice of gender, so flirting with the ladies was the only outlet he had.

Thank you for everything," he said as he turned to go. "Come, Potter, let's take this somewhere a little more comfortable," he added before he could turn the flirting off. He berated himself mentally and hoped that Potter was still as dense as he had been in school when it came to the attempts of others to flirt with him. He'd survived one beating at the hands of a homophobe that week, the last thing he needed was another.

He didn't stop to see Potter's reaction, choosing instead to exit the room without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**|   
chipper  
---|---  
**Entry tags:**|   
[harry/draco](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/harry/draco), [slash!fic](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/slash%21fic), [splintered](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/splintered)  
  
  
_**Splintered, (2/4)**_  
[Part One](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/56945.html)

  
Harry stood frozen by the window as Malfoy headed to the door. His mind was clearly befuddled from the muddle of emotions as well as the stress he was feeling that morning because he could have sworn Draco Malfoy had just flirted with him. Clearly he was losing his mind. Of all the stuck up purebloods in the wizarding world, Malfoy was the last who would possibly be not only gay, but interested in him.

He pushed away the confusion and sprang into action as Malfoy reached the threshold, hurrying to catch up. He was obviously overlaying his attraction to Malfoy with the reality of the situation.

He followed Malfoy as he made his way through St. Mungo's and out into Muggle London. They both paused once they were outside, going only far enough to find an alley suitable for Apparation.

"Where to now, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He gave Malfoy a once over, purely to ensure that he was hale enough to perform the spell. If he lingered momentarily on the leanness of Malfoy's hips or the elegant planes of his face, well, who was he harming?

"Diagon Alley of course," Malfoy said as if it were obvious. Harry rolled his eyes, but Malfoy continued. "I won't get far without a wand now, will I?" Harry had the grace to flush. Perhaps it was obvious after all.

"Do me a favour and Apparate us to the Leaky, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Apparating without a wand takes it out of me, and I've just come off my death bed."

"Uh, sure, yeah," Harry stammered as Malfoy held his arm out for Harry to take.

Harry Apparated them to a nook just outside of Flourish and Blott's. He was pleased to see that he hadn't splinched either of them, considering his body's reaction to Malfoy's closeness. Harry took a deep breath and was disappointed to smell the reek of the hospital masking Malfoy's own scent. He sighed in loss as Malfoy stepped back, straightening his robes as he headed into Diagon Alley without a word to Harry. Harry was struck for a moment with how much he wanted to learn the way Malfoy smelled when he was fresh from the shower, but even more he wanted to know how he smelled when he was sweaty and shaking with Harry on top of him, pinning his hard body to the bed. Harry had to gulp in a few deep breaths to bring himself back under control before following Malfoy to the long since re-opened Ollivander's.

He caught up with Malfoy as he entered the shop, pleased to see that, although he looked even older than he had at the end of the war, Ollivander was still hard at work creating new wands. Harry hung back a bit as Draco told the old man that he needed a new wand, but he stepped up to the counter beside Malfoy when Ollivander went into the back of the store to gather one of of his newest creations.

"So Malfoy," he began. "Why do you think the attacker broke your wand?"

Malfoy froze but his eyes flickered shut as if he was remembering something he would rather have forgotten. Harry's instinct told him that Malfoy knew why, but he doubted he would get the truth out of the man, today, anyway. He was beginning to realize that he was going to have to work the answers out of Malfoy. It was surprising to find how much he was looking forward to the task.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he just wanted the blow to be that much harder to take. As if he just didn't like me and wanted to cause as much pain as he could without killing me." Malfoy's voice was tight and Harry got the feeling that, in this instance, Malfoy was telling the truth. The real question was, why?

He was interrupted from asking more when the door opened and a familiar voice called his name. He turned in surprise to see that it was indeed Charlie Weasley who had come through the door.

"Charlie!" he called. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie smiled widely and took Harry's hand in greeting. "I just got in this morning, actually. Taking a little break and visiting the folks. I thought it was you I saw coming in here, so I thought I'd stop to say hello."

Harry laughed. "Hello," he said.

*

Ollivander came out with a wand for Draco just as one of the Weasleys - Charlie by Potter's greeting - came into the shop. Draco tried the wand he brought, but it fizzled so Ollivander took it back and went searching for another.

Draco glanced at where Potter was chatting with the Weasley. He couldn't help but notice what a fine pair they made. Draco had to admit that, if he were forced to choose one of the Weasley men to shag, it would be this one. The dragon tamer, if he recalled correctly. He was tall but broad, all golden tan over sculpted muscles and Draco couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. He could see the muscles flex in sinewy forearms and the strength coiled in muscular thighs even from is vantage point. He was exceptionally fit.

Draco still preferred Potter's lean coiled strength, but he wouldn't say no to a threesome with these two. Hell, Draco wouldn't say no to either of them at this point.

Ollivander brought him another wand, but this one he didn't even have to wave to know that it wasn't right. It was oak with a dragon heartstring, the man had said and Draco couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Draco was no hero. He shook his head as the man disappeared down a cluttered aisle and tilted his head, trying to catch part of the conversation that seemed to have turned serious.

*

After catching up for a few minutes, Charlie's face sobered and Harry knew he was about to raise the topic of Ginny. He wasn't wrong.

"Harry, I heard about what happened between you and Ginny," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I assumed you had," Harry answered, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"It's not what you think, Harry," Charlie continued. "I think that living so far away has given me a different perspective...I can see more of Ginny than my brothers and I _know_ I see her more clearly than Mum does. I understand why you broke up with her. If it's not right, you can't force it, it would just be more painful to try."

Harry agreed, and told Charlie so. "Thanks, that really means a lot to me. Even Ron has been on my case about it. Can you believe he told me that if I took it back, that Ginny would deign to take _me_ back? Honestly." Harry felt very weary. "As if I could," he added quietly.

"I know what you mean, Harry," Charlie said, giving Harry a meaningful look.

"Charlie, I don't know if she told you the rest," Harry began, but Charlie cut him off.

"She did. But it didn't have the effect she thought it would. You see, I have a rather unique perspective on the matter of which my family is unaware." Charlie looked Harry right in the eye. Was he implying?

"Uh, what do you mean exactly?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

Charlie shot a glance at Malfoy, but he was busy testing out another wand. "Let's just say that I have a rather intimate knowledge with your...predicament."

It took a moment for Harry to figure out what Charlie was saying, but his brows rose as understanding set in. He would never have guessed that Charlie was gay.

"Oh," he said, meeting Charlie's gaze with wide eyes. "Really?"

Charlie took his arm and moved them a few steps further away from Malfoy and Ollivander who were discussing the wand Malfoy was waving about. Apparently Malfoy was hard to find a match for, something that didn't surprise Harry at all. Malfoy was nothing if not difficult.

"Yes, but I have to warn you Harry, it's best if you keep it to yourself...mostly, anyway." Charlie leaned closer and Harry couldn't help but shiver a little. He had always thought Charlie was fit, and being this close with that strong grip on his arm was doing strange things to his stomach.

"Yeah, Ron filled me in on just how this backward society feels about such things," Harry said wryly.

"Exactly," Charlie replied. "I would like to talk to you about it, if you would like. I may be able to help you out a little and, to be honest, I'd love to have someone here to talk about it with. There's very few people I'd let in on the secret, and I'm glad to have you as one of them."

Harry couldn't help but grin at that. "I'd love it, Charlie. Thanks." He took Charlie's hand in a firm shake.

"Great," Charlie said. "I'll come by your flat at eight then. Alright?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Alright. I'll see you then."

"You got it," Charlie said, giving Harry a wink and heading back out into the Alley.

*

Draco wasn't able to catch much of the conversation, but from what he heard it seemed that Potter had broken it off with the girl Weasel and, to Draco's surprise, at least one of her brothers seemed to support the decision. Interesting.

Potter joined him at the counter after Weasley had left. "Big news from the land of Weasel?" Draco couldn't help but get a slam in. He had long since figured out that the Weasleys were nothing that his father had taught him to believe, but his dislike for Ron Weasley was as strong as ever, and he couldn't help but let it colour his perceptions.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Potter said. Draco chuckled. Some things never changed.

They were interrupted from pursuing that particular exchange when Ollivander came back with what he claimed was the wand that Draco was looking for. Draco was understandably sceptical, but this time the old man was actually right.

Draco took the long slim piece of wood and it felt right immediately. He gave it a swirl and was pleased to see bright green sparks erupt from the end. He grinned and promptly cast a few spells on himself; one to straighten his clothing and one to remove the antiseptic smell of the hospital from his skin. They worked wonderfully and Draco was convinced. He had found his wand.

"Excellent, excellent," Ollivander exclaimed. "A lovely creation. 10¼ inches, apple wood with a Veela hair core. Nice and flexible, for charms and potions work especially. You've chosen a good wand Mr. Malfoy."

Draco grinned up at him unrestrainedly. "Thank you. Charge my Gringotts account if you would, Ollivander."

"I will indeed sir. Have yourselves a wonderful day." With that Ollivander turned and went into the back room to continue his work. Draco nodded at Potter and headed out, clearing a few of Ollivander's dusty shelves as he went. The wand felt powerful and it suited him better than even his hawthorn wand had, particularly after Potter had given it back.

"Well, Potter, I guess it's time you asked your questions and I had a shower. The hospital is rank." Potter looked like he agreed, so Draco held out an arm. Potter took it hesitantly and Draco Apparated them to his flat.

*

Harry decided to trust Malfoy and when they landed, he saw that they were in the foyer of a nicely sized and well appointed flat. The room was decorated in cool colours, but far from being a cold room, it had a lived in feel that made Harry quite comfortable.

Malfoy stepped back and turned to him. "I'm sure you'd like to get this over with Potter, but I am in desperate need of a shower. Binty!" he called. Harry jumped when the smallest house elf he'd ever seen popped into the room.

"Master called?" it squeaked.

"Bring some tea and biscuits for Mr. Potter, and prepare me some lunch. Hospital food is sadly lacking." Malfoy waved the elf away.

"I'll make it quick. Make yourself comfortable, Potter." Draco turned and headed down the corridor leaving Harry alone in his living area.

Harry sat in a comfortable looking armchair to wait. The house elf was soon back with some tea and biscuits and he munched happily on them while he waited. He had missed lunch, but he wasn't concerned about the loss, especially now. His stomach was still tied in knots over both Ginny and Ron's reactions to his pronouncement.

He was distracted by the thought of what Malfoy was doing at the moment. He had wanted to smell the man fresh from the shower and just like he had magicked it into being, here he was, waiting while Malfoy had a shower. He did his very best not to imagine Malfoy naked, wet and rubbing lather all over his lithe body, but he was unsuccessful. It was too vivid and enticing an image to ignore.

He shifted in the chair, laying his head on the back and trying to think of things that would drive the image of a naked Malfoy out of his mind. He settled for thinking about Ginny and Ron and that was enough to soften the erection that had been rising in his pants. Just in time too.

No sooner had he quelled his burgeoning arousal than Malfoy came into the room. Harry gulped. Malfoy's state of dress was doing nothing to keep his erection from coming back. He was wearing a pair of blue pants that looked like they were made out of the softest material imaginable, and a t-shirt to match. His shoulders and hips were particularly defined and when he detoured into what Harry assumed was the kitchen he was blessed with an enticing view of Malfoy's rear end. It was a sight he would never forget...it would be burned into his wank fantasies from that day on.

Malfoy came back in the room carrying a potions vial and a bottle of water, and he sat opposite Harry on the couch. He downed the potion and grimaced at the taste, chasing it with several swallows of the water, which was enough to turn Harry's attention from his body to his face and neck. He watched entranced as Malfoy's neck flexed when he swallowed and then his gaze was caught by his hair, glinting damply in the light that was shining through a large enchanted window above him.

"Much better," Malfoy said, stretching his back and then reclining into the couch in a relaxed and very enticing pose. Harry wondered if he had any idea how he looked just then but decided that since it was Malfoy, he probably did. Nothing he had done could be construed as improper but Harry was decidedly uncomfortable. Tension was humming around him and he had to clear his throat in order to speak.

"Good," Harry said. "So, I'm not sure where to start, exactly. You told me at Ollivander's that you didn't know why someone would break your wand, but I got the feeling that you might have some idea."

"Did you?" Malfoy stretched his long legs and propped them on the table in front of him. "Well, you seem to be able to form your own ideas, I don't see why you need me to help you."

Harry was distracted by Malfoy's bare toes and the dusting of fine gold hair across the tops of his feet. He swallowed again, resisting the urge to crawl across the coffee table and pin those long limbs and pale skin to the couch.

"Well it appears that in this case you are the source of those ideas, Malfoy. Besides, you're the only one who can tell me anything about what happened yesterday."

"I've already told you that I don't remember anything. What else do you want from me?" Malfoy was getting frustrated and Harry couldn't blame him. "It's not like it was a big deal, Potter. Not even twenty four hours later and here I am, all healed." Malfoy made a sweeping motion with his hand to indicate his body and Harry had to close his eyes to keep from being distracted by it.

"It is a big deal," Harry insisted. "You'd be dead if that shopkeeper hadn't found you there."

"Listen Potter, I don't know why you're trying so hard to make this something it isn't, but I'd prefer it if you just drop it."

Harry just stared at Malfoy, who was trying to hide his agitation in his tea cup. But the truth was plain as day, and it was obvious to Harry that he knew more than he was letting on. Much more.

"Alright then. Let me put it this way." Harry put his cup down and leaned forward in his chair.

"Someone tried to beat you to death yesterday. It's not a simple matter of letting this go just because you don't want to deal with it. I am in the business of protecting the public to the best of my ability, and if that means harassing your stubborn, stuck up arse until you tell me what I need to know, then that's what I'm going to do. This could be much bigger than you Malfoy, and I want to stop it before it starts."

Malfoy just stared at Harry over the rim of his cup. His face showed his anger, but it also showed his fear. There it was again, that sign that he was hiding something.

"I think you should leave now Potter," Malfoy said, placing his cup on the table with a jerky hand and standing up. "I need to rest, and dealing with your righteousness is not my idea of a relaxing time."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. He was really going that far to hide what he knew? Harry was suddenly certain that Malfoy knew exactly who had attacked him and why. All Harry had to do was get it out of him. He stood, knowing that he wasn't going to get any more information out of Malfoy today.

"If that's the way you want to play it, fine. I'll be back tomorrow Malfoy, and every day until you tell me what you know. Because I'm not as dense as you like to think I am, and I am certain that you know who attacked you." Harry walked to the door of the flat but turned around before leaving.

"I will find out, Malfoy. You can trust me on that one."

*

Draco collapsed onto the couch as soon as Potter left. He shuddered in memory of what Higgs had said he'd do if Malfoy said anything to anyone. Part of him wanted to trust in the great Harry Potter to do his job and get the bad guys off the streets, but to do that it would mean Draco would have to tell Potter that he was gay, and he had learned a hard lesson the last time he'd told another wizard that very thing.

In fact, he hadn't even said it definitively, he'd only implied to Higgs that he wanted to shag him, but that was enough for Higgs to justify beating him into a pulp and breaking his wand.

And besides that, telling Potter of all people...Draco couldn't face the derision and disgust that would show in Potter's face if he told. No, it was better this way. How he was going to keep the truth from Potter in the face of that blind Gryffindor persistence, Draco had no idea.

He sighed. He'd figure it out. But right now what he really needed was his lunch and a strong drink. And then sleep. Lots of sleep. And perhaps a wank, since he hadn't wanked in the shower as he usually did. And he would not be thinking of Potter's broad shoulders and strong hands. Or his wild hair or those intense eyes. He had seen them fired up with anger, but to see them fired with passion would be truly something. Draco moaned, laying his head back on the couch. Maybe he'd better have that wank right now.

*

Harry's mind was filled and whirring by the time eight o'clock rolled around and Charlie's knock sounded at his door. He opened it and let Charlie in, asking him if he wanted a drink and then went off to the kitchen to fetch it.

"Here ya go," he said, handing Charlie a beer and taking his and sitting on the couch. Harry was nervous...he was certain that he had understood what Charlie had told him that afternoon, but after Ginny and Ron's reaction he was rather apprehensive. But he was nothing if not a Gryffindor so he got right into it.

"So, uh...you're gay then?" he asked, averting his eyes so he wouldn't see the look of revulsion if he was wrong.

"Guilty as charged," Charlie said, giving him a wry grin. "I figured it out by the time I'd left Hogwarts, it's one of the reasons I went to Romania instead of studying something a little closer to home. Don't get me wrong, I love dragons, but I could have been happy here in England too, if I was straight."

"Wow," Harry said. "So...does anyone else know?"

Charlie took a long drink. "Tonks knew...I was dating her at the time and I thought it only fair to tell her why I was breaking up with her. Fortunately, she took it better than Ginny did and not only did she not spread it around, but she was fine with it. Her father was Muggleborn, and he'd passed a certain amount of tolerance on to her. She was a great friend."

Both of them sat silent for a moment, remembering Tonks. It was still hard to believe that she was dead, but it was the truth.

"So, no one in your family knows?"

Charlie shook his head mournfully. "No, and I don't dare tell them. My parents are pretty understanding, but you know how focused Mum is on grandkids. Could you imagine her reaction if I told her there won't be any from me?"

Harry nodded in commiseration. If it was up to Molly, there would be many more grandchildren than Victoire at this point. She had adopted Teddy as a member of the family, but he was not enough to dull her desire for more. She was over the moon about Hermione's pregnancy and Harry was sure that she would be quite upset with him for breaking up with her little girl. It meant that no other grandchildren would be arriving any time soon.

"No, I can't imagine that would go over well," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Even people like my parents are still prone to these kinds of biases...and this isn't just something like being a werewolf or a Muggleborn, this means no children from two wizards who might otherwise procreate. And honestly, I can understand that, but I can't sacrifice my life for it." Charlie was very somber, and Harry could see he had thought about this a lot.

"I know what you mean," Harry said. "I can't fathom living a life of misery even for a valid reason. I just can't believe this." Harry sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling in resignation.

"I've _just_ figured this out and it feels so good to finally be honest with myself, I feel free in a way I haven't felt since...well, ever."

Charlie smiled at him. "I understand. Knowing yourself like that after years of doubt is a very meaningful experience."

"So, I guess I shouldn't tell anyone then, yeah? What are the chances of finding another wizard here in England to date, never mind one to fall in love with?"

"Pretty slim," Charlie admitted. "I never found one...when I was living here I dated a couple of Muggles, nothing serious, you understand, but it is nice to be accepted like that. You can be open about it, and the men." He paused for a sec, eyes glazing just a little. "The men in those clubs and places Harry, it's worth a visit just to see it. So many fit men in one place and every single one of them feels the way you do. It's like gay heaven."

They shared a laugh and Harry had to admit he knew what Charlie was talking about.

"Yeah, I've seen it, actually," he said.

"You have?" Charlie looked surprised and Harry couldn't really blame him. He'd just broken up with Ginny the night before after all.

"Yeah, I...that's another thing," This was going to be harder to tell. "The night before last Ginny and I had a huge row and I stormed out of the house. I thought that I was just looking for a drink, but somehow I ended up in a Muggle gay club and I met a bloke and...well, you can imagine." Harry looked sheepish.

"Oh, well...no wonder she's so pissed," Charlie said, giving Harry an appraising look. "She was probably too fixed on the fact that you're gay to mention that. You really shagged a bloke when you were still with her?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry blushed. Truthfully, he was rather ashamed, but he couldn't regret it. He had learned so much about himself, and had enjoyed the best sex of his life at the same time. His only regret was that he hurt Ginny.

"That's pretty surprising, coming from you," Charlie admitted. "You must have been certain of yourself then,"

"Yeah, I was. But that experience gave me the courage and determination to make the break."

They were silent for a few minutes before Charlie broke out in chuckles. "Well, when you commit to something, you really follow through, don't you?"

Harry grinned and agreed.

"I just want to know one thing," Charlie asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What's that?" Harry asked warily.

"Top or bottom?" Charlie was extremely amused and Harry blushed.

He coughed before answering. "Top," he said sheepishly. Charlie laughed heartily.

"I'd figured as much. Don't rule out the opposite, it's worth a try. You might like it better," Charlie said with glinting eyes and Harry laughed.

"I'll keep an open mind," he said. "Do you want another beer?"

Charlie said yes and the talk moved on. Harry was thrilled that Charlie was able to answer his questions and give him a good idea of what to expect from the wizarding world if they stayed unaware of Harry's orientation and also if they found out. It wasn't out of the question at this point. Harry thought that the Weasleys would keep his secret, but he did worry about Ginny spreading it around in a fit of pique. Charlie agreed that it was the most likely way to get out, unless Harry told someone else unscrupulous enough to tell.

Harry pondered that thought, and asked Charlie if he'd heard of anyone who had come out. Charlie was not aware of any wizard who had come out voluntarily, but he had heard of several who were dragged out into the open and then ostracized or even beaten for their so called perversion. That struck a chord in Harry, but he couldn't seem to figure out just what it meant.

By the time he went to bed that night, he felt a little better and a little worse. He'd had no idea what he was getting into when he came out to Ginny.

*

Draco was up with the dawn and dressed for work in his Potions lab. He was pleased that he was well enough to work today, he had missed the previous day for unavoidable reasons, but it didn't change the fact that some of his projects would inevitably be ruined.

The lab was his favourite room in his flat. He had magically expanded the dining area to create a large open space in which to brew his potions. There was plenty of counter space installed for preparation as well as a large stone table top for the actual brewing of the potions. He had installed shelves with an array of potions manuals and had partitioned off almost half the room as his storage closet. He was prodigiously proud of the space, it was the best lab he'd had the good fortune to work in, and it provided him with an income beyond the stipend given him by the Ministry.

The Malfoy estate was still under contention as the head of the family was currently imprisoned in Azkaban. The Ministry wanted to seize the entirety, but Draco's solicitors had kept them from doing so for the time being, and he had great optimism that they would eventually be successful in having the full estate released, house and vaults together. But Draco did not think it would happen any time soon, not with the war still being so fresh in the minds of the people. Although Draco and his mother were given very light sentences for their crimes, the fact was that Lucius was in Azkaban for life and the Ministry was not prepared to forget that.

One other item made the room one of a kind in Draco's eyes and that was the addition of a large portrait of his former Potions Master. Severus Snape had been one of many who died in the wake of Voldemort's madness, but Draco found the portrait helped to dull the loss. Certainly he couldn't ask for a better partner - Snape's help had been invaluable to Draco.

When he entered the lab that morning he was pleased to find Severus in the portrait, as if waiting for Draco to appear. He was there often - he seemed to prefer it to being in the head's office at Hogwarts. He often ranted about being there at all, the fact that Harry Potter had been the one who insisted that his portrait be placed there just added insult to injury in his vaulted opinion. It always gave Draco a chuckle, the irony of the situation had not yet failed to amuse him.

"Good morning, Severus," he said as he swept into the room, going immediately to his stone brewing table to check his potions.

"Indeed," the portrait replied. "Although it would be a better morning for those brews had you deigned to show up yesterday to tend them." Severus would never come out and ask for information, but Draco was used to Severus' quirks and eccentricities. It was very Slytherin of him, and Draco admired him greatly for it. If only he could learn such subtlety, but try as he may, it had always eluded him.

When Draco didn't answer after a moment, too busy mourning the demise of his newly developed hangover potion to reply, Severus spoke up.

"Libido finally get the better of you? I should have expected no less," Severus taunted.

That got Draco's attention. He scowled at the man in the portrait. "As a matter of fact, I was in St. Mungo's."

"Were you?" The lightened tone showed Severus' surprise. "Not slumming in Muggle London again?"

Draco scowled harder. "No," he snarled, flicking his wand to clean up the mess and moving to the next cauldron. "I haven't been brought that low yet, I'll have you know."

Severus was the only other person who was aware of Draco's sexual orientation...he had discerned the truth before he had died and when his portrait had informed Draco of that fact, Draco had admitted to it. Snape, even were he alive, would tell no one, and it was helpful to have someone he could talk to without constantly being on edge. While he may not entirely approve, Severus had no real issue with it and had provided Draco with valuable advice over the years.

"Do you plan to enlighten me as to why you were admitted, or shall I attempt paint to human Legilimency to obtain the truth?"

'Ahh, Severus,' Draco thought. 'Even dead you're still the same ornery bastard you were in life.'

"Actually," Draco turned away from his cauldrons and faced the portrait. "I misjudged, and it almost cost me my life."

An elegant black brow rose in surprise. "Indeed. Then I was correct in assuming that your libido did get the better of you. "

"Yes, I...well, I propositioned Terence Higgs, after testing the waters for several weeks, but it seems that I was mistaken and he near beat me to death for the offence."

"Draco, you idiotic twit. You know better than to proposition a wizard who hasn't outright told you that he shares your...predilections. You're going to get yourself outed if you keep it up. That is, if you don't get yourself killed first." Severus stared down at him derisively. Draco couldn't help but flush. It was a stupid mistake to make and he knew it. It had almost cost him his life. He brushed off the shame and turned back to his work.

"To make matters worse, the Auror they've assigned to find out who did it is bloody gorgeous. The prat."

He was given an appraising look behind his back. "So, you've finally admitted your attraction to Potter then?"

Draco froze. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he said, busying himself with his work.

"I'm sure you do," Severus replied. He was silent then, giving Draco some time to think about it. And to admit that, perhaps, he had been attracted to Potter in school. Sure enough, Draco sighed and turned around.

"Fine, so maybe I fancied him...a little." The eyebrow rose again. Draco scowled. "Alright, so he's beautiful. It doesn't make him any less a prat."

"Not at all," Severus answered. "But how do you intend to deal with this situation you've arranged for yourself?"

"The thing is." Draco pulled a stool over to the table and sat. "I told him I didn't remember, and I wish I didn't...but he's smarter than I gave him credit for, and as persistent as always. He's going to get it out of me, I'm sure."

"Would that be so horrible?"

"Yes! I'm not about to tell just anyone something like this, and Potter? Of all people I want him to know the least. Imagine how much he'd hate me if he found out. He hates me enough already, thanks, I don't want to make it worse."

"I was under the impression that you hated him as well, fancy or not." Draco was grateful for his friend, even if he was only a portrait. Severus was wise and gave good advice...Draco had found out that he was something akin to a counsellor, once you fought your way in through the thorns.

"Perhaps the loathing has faded over the years. Besides, he was...helpful after it was all over, and actually acted like a decent human being, so I have to respect him a little." Draco looked down at his hands while he spoke, fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe.

"It's such a tragedy," Severus remarked.

Draco's head shot up. "What is?"

"Your affections are wasted on someone of Potter's ilk. He's all bravado and stupidity and self righteous holiness. Hardly a worthy companion for someone such as yourself." His words were coloured by his own loathing of Potter, something which had not changed despite several years as a portrait. Draco supposed they never would. Severus was limited by the nature of his new existence.

"Yes, well, some things are unavoidable. And it's not like he's going to knock on my door and tell me he's gay and interested, now is he?"

"You should be thanking the gods."

Draco scowled again, but kept his silence. "The fact remains that it would be mortifying for him to find out. Not to mention, as soon as he knew I'm sure he would tell those sycophants of his and it would be spread around like a bad Galleon."

"While Gryffindors are frustrating insipid, and irksome in general, they also possess a rather defined sense of honour. I believe you could rely on such a tedious model of Gryffindor qualities to keep your counsel."

Draco pondered this for a few moments.

"He won't stop until he solves the little riddle you've created for him, Draco. He never could back away from a puzzle, and, if you let him detain the one who did this to you then you will have one less worry to plague you. I do believe that your secret would be safer with Harry Potter, gods forgive me, than Terence Higgs, who has already shown his colours."

"That must have hurt you to admit," Draco said.

"I am infinitely grateful death has freed me from the physical repercussions of such admissions."

Draco laughed. "I suppose you may be right. But I still can't tell him. He'll just have to sod off and leave me alone."

"As pleasing a prospect as that is, I doubt very much that Potter will cooperate."

"We'll see," Draco said, turning back to his workstation and effectively ending the conversation.

*

 

Harry was in his office that afternoon, pondering the mystery that was Draco Malfoy. He had been to Knockturn Alley, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything suspicious but asking few questions of those patronizing it. He visited the dank, shadowed area between the two buildings where Malfoy was accosted. None of his spells turned up any sign of recent magic, much to his disappointment. A magical signature would come in very handy right then.

He had checked the MLE database for any other similar incidents, not only in Knockturn Alley but in all of magical London and he had found nothing. It was clear that this attack was meant for Malfoy alone, and what Harry needed to do next was figure out why. He thought the most likely prospect was that Malfoy was attacked because of his actions during the war. It was fairly common knowledge that his family had sided with Voldemort. Although their actions on the last day had spared Draco and his mother the harshness of Azkaban, they had still served Voldemort and people had not forgotten.

There were many people who held onto a grudge about such things, and would be happy if the Malfoys were reduced to the gutter, hurt or even killed, but the vast majority of those would never fathom attacking Malfoy that way, in broad daylight, no less. Still, it was the most likely explanation, and would even give some idea as to why his wand was snapped as well.

Harry sighed. He was going to have to talk to Malfoy again. He was both excited and apprehensive about seeing him. He had found himself so attracted to Malfoy that it was hard to keep his mind on topic when he was near him. Malfoy still had the ability to drag a reaction out of Harry and exploding in a fit of temper was not the best way to go about coaxing answers from a reticent witness.

One thing was very clear. Attractive or not, Draco Malfoy was a pain in the arse.

Harry was startled out of his musing by a knock on the door. "Come in," he called, straightening himself in his chair and shuffling some papers so it looked as if he was hard at work rather than thinking about how hot Malfoy looked.

His visitors turned out to be a reluctant Ron nudged by a very determined Hermione. He was somewhat surprised, but interested to hear what they had to say.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, giving him a smile. "Come on, Ron," she said to her husband but he didn't move from his post by the door.

Ron gave her a look that said he was Not Pleased. She shook her head, choosing to ignore him as she sat down in front of Harry's desk.

"I was sad to hear about you and Ginny, Harry, but it didn't come as a big surprise. It was clear that neither of you were happy."

"Ginny was unhappy because Harry cheated on her, how would you expect her to feel about that?" Ron said, clearly bitter.

"They were unhappy before that ever happened and you know it, Ronald. Besides, it's not like Harry just decided this one morning, and he'd only be making himself miserable if he wasn't honest about it. And it wouldn't be fair to any woman he was with either."

"Uh, thanks Hermione," Harry said, unsurprised that Hermione was so on top of things. "So, you're really okay with it?"

"Of course I am, Harry. Just because this one was raised to believe such rubbish doesn't mean I was. And it's a fact that you have no choice in the matter, besides, who are we to tell you what to do with your life? Right, Ronald?"

Ron grumbled something from behind her, but she ignored it. Harry was feeling pleased but rather overwhelmed.

"That's great. I mean, it's not like I can help it, and it was killing me to hide something like that." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry for hurting Ginny, especially the...well, you know. But I'm not sad that we broke up. You're right, it wasn't fair to her."

"I know, love," Hermione said, leaning forward to place her small hand on his. Harry smiled when he saw the ink stains on her fingers. It was so very Hermione.

"So, will you come over for dinner Saturday?" she asked. "I've been craving treacle tart and thought I'd better share it with you. What do you think, Harry?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Harry said, smiling at her. He tried to not let the fact that Ron hadn't looked at him since they'd come into his office bother him, but it did. He knew it was a bit of a shock for Ron, but it still hurt.

"Great. Well, lots of work to be done. I'll talk to you later, Harry." Hermione smiled widely at him and turned, giving her husband a terse look as she left the office.

After she was gone, Ron looked up at Harry at last, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't like it, Harry. I'm not going to stop being your friend, but...it's not easy for me, so I need to...I'll have to learn to deal with it in my own time. Nothing personal, you understand."

"Sure, Ron," Harry said. He supposed he should be grateful that Ron was trying at all. Though he didn't feel terribly grateful at that moment. The hurt was far too raw.

Ron nodded and left without another word, leaving Harry to ponder all the ways this would change his life.

Harry spent the day going over old paperwork and cleaning his office in an attempt to put off speaking to Malfoy again. He _wanted _ to see Malfoy again, but he was also dreading it. He felt too much when he was around him. Too distracted, too aroused and, perhaps the worst, too intrigued by the man in general. He was still the same snarky prat he always was, but he had mellowed. In short, had there been no history between them, Harry would have asked him out already. Well, theoretically.

In reality though, asking Malfoy on a date would be a disaster. If people as tolerant as the Weasleys were that homophobic, Harry didn't want to imagine how someone with Malfoy's upbringing would react.

The day passed very quickly and Harry was able to push aside the feeling that he should have gone to see Malfoy that afternoon. He would visit Malfoy tomorrow. That would be soon enough.

*

Draco followed his usual routine again the next morning, attending to the potions in mid brew and beginning new ones. He had finished several batches before it was time for lunch, so he cleaned up and left the room with a glance at Severus' portrait. Still sleeping. Draco knew that portraits slept a great deal of the time, unrestricted as they were by the laws governing human biology while having decades or centuries of time to do nothing except speak to anyone who deigned to speak to them while passing from portrait to portrait. Draco gave it some thought and decided it was a good thing that the people in the portraits weren't actually alive. Still, what a tedious existence.

He was sipping his tea as Binty cleared away his lunch dishes when someone knocked on the door. A frisson of awareness rushed through Draco. He was certain it was Potter. He took a few deep breaths before he stood and went to the door. He was both apprehensive and excited about this meeting. Potter would inevitably attempt to pry more information about the attack out of him, but Draco was determined not to give anything away. On the other hand, being around Potter had always been invigorating, and now it was downright stimulating.

Draco stopped at the front door, trying to calm his already budding arousal, jumping when Potter knocked loudly again.

He pulled the door open quickly and, as soon as he saw that it was indeed Potter on the other side, snapped, "Relax Potter. No need to pound my door down in your impatience. Not everyone waits around all day for you to knock on their doors."

"I told you I'd be back, Malfoy," Potter snapped back. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed, but his eyes were bright and intense. Draco shivered.

"Well you didn't exactly give me a time, now did you?" Draco couldn't help but be irritated. Potter was far too annoying and attractive for Draco's peace of mind. "You're not the only one who works for a living."

He turned to the side to let Potter in, trying not to breath in the man's scent but failing miserably. Potter smelled _good_.

Potter was waiting for him in the living area. "What do you do for a living then, Malfoy?" he asked, sounding as if he were genuinely curious and not just gathering information he might or might not use against Draco in the future.

"I sell potions. Mail order mostly, but some people prefer to pick them up."

"Oh. That's good, you were always brilliant at Potions," Potter said.

"And you weren't," Draco said with a grin, only slightly spitefully. Potter had bested him at practically everything, so Draco was happy he could still hold Potions over him. Especially since Severus had told him the truth behind Potter's success in sixth year.

"No," Potter ruffled his hair. "But that's hardly news. Shall we get on with it?"

Draco nodded and gestured to a chair, which Potter took. Draco sat on the couch as he had previously, facing Potter with an air of patience. He was trying to hide how Potter affected him, how the smell of the man as he walked by made Draco want to lick him. The air in the room grew thick, leaving Draco to wonder if he was imagining it. If he didn't know better he would swear that Potter was as aware of him as he was of Potter.

"So, uh," Potter cleared his throat. "I've done some looking around, talking to people and the only conclusion I can draw is that your attack was connected to your past actions."

"Is that a round about way of saying that I was beaten because of my...service, to the Dark Lord?"

"He's not a Lord and never was. But yes. I think you were attacked because you used to work for Voldemort, Dark Mark or not." Potter was very serious about this and Draco had to admit that if he hadn't known just when he was attacked, he would likely have thought the same.

"Yes well, if saying his name got you Crucioed you'd get out of the habit rather quick," Draco snapped at him. Leave it to Potter to split hairs.

"Whatever Malfoy," Potter brushed that line of discussion aside with a wave of his hand. "The point is, I think someone went after you because of that...it certainly gives a motive for breaking your wand, and to be honest, without your help I'm at a bit of a loss."

Draco shrugged. There wasn't much he could do about it short of telling Potter the truth and he was very much not ready to do that.

"Well, I don't see how I can help you," Draco replied. "I was unconscious the whole time, remember?"

"Yes, I remember you saying that. But I'm not convinced it's true." Potter was looking at Draco with those intense green eyes that were burning with conviction and a large part of Draco wanted to tell him the truth simply so he could kick that prat out. How dare he be so hot and so infuriating at the same time?

"Are you calling me a liar?" Draco bristled, pulling himself back and giving Potter his best 'how dare you imply such a thing' look.

"I, uh...yes," Potter said. "I think you're holding back on me...I think there's a reason you won't tell me what you know. But I have no idea what that reason might be." Potter leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath and blowing it out as he tilted his head back, giving Draco a full view of his lean, muscled neck. Draco swore he could see Potter's pulse beating under that smooth skin. He licked his lips.

"I think you're full of it, Potter," Draco said, turning away before he did something he would regret.

"That's neither here nor there, Malfoy," Potter said, looking at Draco again. "I still think you're hiding something."

*

Harry looked Malfoy right in the eye and tried to ignore the urge to move across the room and pin him to the couch. The fantasy started just as it had the last time they had sat like this, but by now Harry was up to stripping off Malfoy's clothes and licking his way down his smooth, pale body.

But Malfoy was not pleased with this line of questioning. Harry had stifled a groan when Malfoy had given him that 'how dare you' look. This was wrong...being attracted to Malfoy despite his acting like a prat was one thing...being even _more_ turned on by it was another.

"The only thing I'm hiding is my loathing of you, Potter," Malfoy said and Harry sighed. This was like pulling teeth. Most people who were attacked this way were only too happy to give every piece of information possible to bring their attacker to justice. Leave it to Malfoy to do the opposite.

"Well, you're not hiding it very well," Harry said. "You're not hiding the other well either, Malfoy. Don't you _want_your attacker to be brought to justice? It's a possibility that he thought you were dead or dying and may try to finish the job. And I can only help you as much as you'll help me."

Malfoy remained unmoved. Harry sighed.

"Well, I've spoken to Higgs and magically surveyed the area, and beyond that I have no idea what to do next, except to tail you until the attacker tries again." Harry was hoping that the threat of sticking that close to Malfoy would inspire him to fess up, but naturally, it didn't work that way.

"You talked to Higgs?" Malfoy asked. His eyes were darting around the room, avoiding Harry's at all costs and Harry felt a light go on in his head.

"Yes, I did," Harry said. "He corroborated your story that he left before you, but he couldn't tell me anything of interest. Just that you aren't terribly close."

"We're not," Malfoy said. His face was pinched as if he was trying to keep control and Harry felt that he'd made a bit of a breakthrough.

"Does he know who did it, Malfoy? " Harry pushed. "If you suspect that, I can go talk to him again."

"That won't be necessary," Malfoy said. "He knows nothing. I'm not terribly fond of the man, is all."

"I see," Harry said. He sat for a few minutes and watched Malfoy, wondering if he should push harder or let it go for now. Malfoy was so closed off, Harry thought the chances of getting anything useful out of him now were slim.

Suddenly, Malfoy stood up. "You need to go," he said. "I have to get back to my Potions."

"Oh, alright." Harry replied, standing. He walked to the door and opened it, but before he left, he turned to face Malfoy again. He looked very pale, and Harry thought he would have to speak to Higgs again. Malfoy's reaction was far too telling.

"I'll be back, Malfoy," he said.

Malfoy stared at him with shuttered eyes. "I'd rather you just dropped it, Potter," he replied. Harry shook his head.

"No, I can't. It's not an option, Malfoy. Not when I think you know something. Not when there's a chance that other people are in danger." Malfoy was wearing that pinched look again.

"Five years out of school and you're still the bane of my existence, Potter," he snapped angrily.

"Feeling's mutual," Harry said, turning and walking out the door.

*

Draco watched Potter walk out the door, feeling torn. As much as he wanted to get rid of Potter's pointed questions he was not averse to having Potter around. Theoretically. Hell, Draco wouldn't be averse to having any man around who looked like Potter. If only Draco could spell his mouth shut.

After pondering for a few minutes, Draco headed back into his lab to continues his work. He had put the more delicate potions in stasis, so he was not worried, despite what he had told Potter. His mood was not a pleasant one, as evidenced by the banging of his tools and the savage way he sliced his ingredients. Severus watched him from his portrait for a about fifteen minutes before speaking up.

"Shall I assume you've had another visit from your favourite Auror?"

Draco grunted, continuing to chop with fervour.

"Should I take that to mean he had nothing of import to say?"

"When does he?" Draco said, his lips curled into a scowl.

Severus waited for a few more minutes and sure enough, Draco turned around with a growl and began pacing the floor below the portrait.

"He's just so...persistent and...attractive." Draco said it as if it was an insult, and Severus raised his brow in amusement. "He thinks he can save me, as if I'm some damsel in distress just waiting for him to come along and sweep me off my feet. I can take care of myself," he snarled.

"Clearly," Severus said. "Never mind the fact that you were nearly beaten to death three days ago."

Draco interrupted him. "That means nothing! There were three of them, and they surprised me. I'm still alive, aren't I? I don't need Potter to hold my hand every time I Apparate, as if I were a child."

"Then stop acting like one, you infernal brat," Severus snapped at him. "Own up to the fact that you were beaten for propositioning the wrong man. It's his shame, not yours. And while you're at it, you can admit that you don't hate Potter the way you once did."

"No!" Draco yelled back. "I'm not some Potter groupie just waiting for my turn in his bed."

"Aren't you?" Severus said pointedly. Draco stopped and stared at him for a moment before flicking his wand at his work station, placing a stasis charm on his cauldrons before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Stubborn child," Severus remarked when he was gone. "You always have to do things the hard way."

*

After leaving Malfoy's flat Harry apparated back to the Ministry, running into none other that Terence Higgs in the lift. He nodded amiably, but watched the man closely. Malfoy had become agitated and kicked him out when Harry had mentioned the man, so he was sure that Higgs knew more than either of them were letting on. He decided to take his opportunities when they were presented, and turned to Higgs with a question.

Higgs beat him to it.

"Hey Potter," he said. Harry, whose mouth had been open to speak, clamped it shut.

"Higgs," he said. "Can I help you?" 'This is better,' Harry thought. 'Better he comes to me with the information than I have to drag it out of him.'

"I was just wondering how the investigation was going. I was thinking about poor Draco the other day, but I can't come up with any viable reason he should have been attacked."

The hairs on Harry's nape prickled a little and he was _certain_ that Higgs knew something. But it seemed that he wasn't going to be any more forthcoming than Malfoy. Harry studied the man carefully before speaking.

"Rather at a dead end." He decided to be honest, hoping to persuade Higgs to tell. "I can't help but suspect that someone attacked him because of his history with the Death Eaters. You wouldn't happen to know anyone holding a grudge against him, would you?" Harry tried to look knowing and intimidating, but he didn't think it was working.

"No, I don't," Higgs replied. "It makes sense, though it's hardly fair. He paid his price, as far as I'm concerned. The last thing we need is vigilante justice meting out punishments so obviously undeserved." He looked Harry right in the eye, and Harry could feel the force behind his words. Was Higgs giving him something, or was he just concerned about the idea of nondiscriminatory lynching? Harry couldn't tell, but he didn't think he'd get anything more out of Higgs just then.

"I agree," he said, nodding. "Which is why I'm so determined to find out who did it. I'd appreciate any information you have, no matter how obscure it may be."

"I'll be sure to contact you if I think of anything. But I have confidence in your abilities. You'll catch him."

The lift stopped and the door dinged open to the DMLE and Harry took a step forward, turning around to shake Higgs' hand.

"Thanks," he said, nodding once again before leaving the lift and making for his office. It was going to be another long day.

*

 

Harry spent Friday at his desk, finishing some overdue paperwork and going over Malfoy's file again. The feeling that he was missing something was becoming stronger...he had an inkling that if he could just find that one missing piece, then the whole puzzle would fall into place around him. But no matter how hard he looked, he was going to have to talk to Malfoy again. If only he could just pull a memory out of Malfoy's head...but if Malfoy didn't remember, there would be no memory on which to focus. Pensieves were a great tool, but they were rather limited if one didn't have a clear memory. Even if he was right and Malfoy did remember more, he also couldn't get the memory out of an unwilling person.

'Not today,' he decided as he left work early. He felt as if he was at a stand still with the Malfoy case, and all his other work was finished, so he thought some relaxation and recharging would be best. He could start fresh on Monday, and decided to visit Malfoy then.

His plan changed when, upon entering Flourish and Blott's to pick up the latest Quidditch Monthly, he spied Draco Malfoy disappearing into the Potions section. He chuckled a little...Malfoy had said that he brewed Potions for a living and Harry could well believe it. He'd probably get himself a portrait of Snape for the lab if he could. On a whim, Harry crossed the store and followed Malfoy. He knew he was only putting himself up for more frustration, but he didn't care. Malfoy intrigued him, and this was a chance to talk to him outside of their Auror/victim roles of the past week.

He turned the corner and found Malfoy holding a stack of several books, flipping through the top one in the pile before crinkling his nose and putting it back on the shelf. He flipped open the next one when Harry's greeting shocked him and sent all the books tumbling to the floor.

'Ugh, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "I should have known. Can't you make some noise to alert a person you're there before you scare the life out of them? Merlin's beard, I was just attacked and left for dead." Malfoy was clearly snapping out of habit, as Harry could see he was shaking. He felt unaccountably guilty, as he squatted down to pick up the fallen books.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I hadn't realized I was being so quiet." He stood up, holding the books awkwardly in his arms, struck by the fetching flush that blossomed across Malfoy's face. Harry could see him breathing heavier than normal and his cock surged with arousal. Malfoy reached for the books, but Harry held them close, using them to cover his growing problem. It was purely automatic as he knew that robes hide a multitude of sins, even that of lusting after an attack victim.

"I've got them," he said in a voice he hoped was helpful, grinning stupidly at Malfoy who looked at him strangely.

"You want to carry my books, Potter?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Then you'll know where I am."

Malfoy lifted a pale brow, his lip twitching in amusement. "Whatever, Potter," he said, turning back to the shelf and perusing the titles once more.

"So, shopping for Potions manuals?" Harry asked, wondering just what he was trying to accomplish with Malfoy.

"Is it that obvious?" Malfoy replied.

"I'm sure you have a fair few already," Harry said, shifting the books to a more comfortable position, now that his erection has deflated a little. "Just curious why you would need more," he added.

"Not all texts are made alike, Potter," Malfoy said. "I am interested in the theory, not just the recipes. A wide knowledge of Potions theory will help me in the development of new brews which will, hopefully, generate more income." He closed the book he was reading and tossed it onto the pile in Harry's arms. Harry had to juggle them to keep them all up but, to his relief they all stayed put.

"Alright there, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"It's Harry," he said, meeting Malfoy's surprised look.

"What?"

"I'd like it if you would call me Harry." Malfoy looked shocked, and Harry took that as a good sign.

"Are you trying to be my friend, Potter?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a defensive stance.

"Maybe," Harry said hopefully. "It's clear you're nothing like you were in school, and I like to think I've grown up a bit too. Besides, you intrigue me, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Malfoy just stared at him, so Harry kept talking, hoping that he could break through that icy exterior. He knew he didn't have a chance with Malfoy, but he could always use another friend. Especially if dinner with Ron and Hermione tomorrow went badly.

"Outside of the work thing, I mean. It's never a bad thing to have another friend, you know, and I think we could." He was beginning to babble, but fortunately Malfoy cut him off there.

"Fine, Potter," he said. "You may call me Draco." Harry couldn't help but beam at him, surprised he had got through so quickly.

"Brilliant," Harry said, still grinning like a loon. He tried to stop himself before he gave away his ever growing attraction, but it was becoming difficult. "And it's Harry."

"We'll see," Draco said with a smirk, and turned back to the shelf.

*

Draco turned away from Potter, stunned that the other man had offered him the hand of friendship. Well, the theoretical hand, as his were currently full of Draco's books. He wasn't sure what had prompted the offer, but he was not going to reject it. He'd never dreamed that Harry Potter would ever want to be his friend, but there it was. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that.

Draco picked up another book and flipped through it, but his mind was not focused on the page in front of him. Spending any amount of time with Potter was a test of his control and if that time was spent without the interrogation that had defined their previous meetings, then Draco wasn't sure how he would handle it. The last thing he wanted was to make a mistake like the one that had almost cost him his life on Monday. Just because Potter's actions could be taken as encouragement did not mean that Draco was going to assume they were. He had learned that lesson very well, thank you.

He tossed the book he was holding onto the shelf...there was no chance that he'd be able to focus enough to pick out another. He'd have to save it for another day. Instead he turned, appraising Potter and wondering if he was making a big mistake. He took a deep breath. As long as he kept his orientation to himself and refrained from letting Potter know just how distracting he found him, they should be alright.

"Well, I'm done here Potter. How about a pint?" He tensed, waiting for Potter to look at him funny, but he didn't. That was something friends did, wasn't it? Draco couldn't remember...he had been a right arse to his friends lately as his lack of sexual release had made him cranky. He had shunned most of them for his lab and the seedy pubs in Knockturn Alley. None of them were even aware that he had been injured, and he planned to keep it that way. He had no idea how to explain the attack anyway.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Potter replied cheerfully. "If you'll call me Harry," he added, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. "Let me pay for those, _Harry_, and we can be on our way."

He couldn't help but smile at the grin Harry was wearing and when the man turned toward the front of the shop, he shivered. All that intensity focusing on him was wreaking havoc with his control. But as they moved to the register, he was unable to stop himself from checking out Harry's arse. It was very fine indeed, from what he could see. Draco swallowed and tamped desperately down on his libido.

[Part Three](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/57366.html)


	3. Splintered, (3/4)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**|   
annoyed  
---|---  
**Entry tags:**|   
[harry/draco](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/harry/draco), [slash!fic](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/slash%21fic), [splintered](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/splintered)  
  
  
_**Splintered, (3/4)**_  
[Part One](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/56945.html)

[Part Two](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/57109.html)

  
Harry felt like he was floating as he headed to the counter. He also felt like he was in school again, carrying books for his crush and hoping he'd notice. He waited patiently for Draco to pay, shrink the books and pocket them before suggesting the newest pub that had sprung up in Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron had been damaged during the war and hadn't been repaired. Now it was only an entry to Diagon Alley, so there was a niche in the market that had been filled by no less than three new pubs since the war.

Before he knew what had happened he was seated across from Draco at a small table in a mostly empty pub, clutching a pint of ale and wondering what they possibly had to talk about. Draco was looking uncomfortable, so Harry gulped and grasped at a straw.

"So...besides the last week, what have you been up to since the war?" he asked softly, taking in how Draco's hair gleamed in the dim light.

"This and that," he said. Harry just gave him a pointed look and he sighed dramatically before adding, "Potions mostly, I haven't had the patience for a lot of socializing, although Pansy and Daphne like to drag me out on occasion. They like to set me up with various witches, but they've been unsuccessful so far. Poor girls have yet to figure out my type." He scoffed and shook his head , then took a sip of his drink. It was some kind of brandy that Harry had never heard of before, undoubtedly expensive.

"So what is your type?" Harry asked, then kicked himself mentally. 'Way to be subtle, Potter,' he chastised himself.

Draco lifted a brow. "Gorgeous," he said after a moment. "Funny, intelligent. Not air headed and full of their own imagined superiority. And not self absorbed either."

"Picky," Harry said.

"There's a reason I'm single," Draco said, taking a drink.

"Can't fault your taste though," Harry replied.

"Well, I do have impeccable taste."

"Ponce," Harry said, laughing. Draco chuckled too, making Harry's stomach clench. Merlin, but he was gorgeous.

"What about you, Po...Harry," Draco said.

"Me?"

"I thought I heard that you'd broken it off with the littlest Weasley," Draco watched him warily, as if Harry was going to jump on him for speaking of Ginny that way. Harry wanted to jump on him, for an entirely different reason altogether.

"Where'd you hear that?" Harry asked. It had only been a few days, he couldn't imagine the news had made it into Draco's social circle already.

"I, uh...I overheard something like that when you were talking with the other Weasley," Draco said, flushing just a little. It made Harry wonder what he'd look like flushed with arousal. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, and that's about all I heard." He looked almost apologetic and Harry couldn't be upset about it. It's not like he and Charlie had been in private, and if Malfoy had discerned that he was gay, the inevitable scene would have happened by now.

"Charlie," Harry said. "And yeah, I broke up with Ginny. Monday night actually, after I talked to you."

Draco's brow lifted in surprise. "You didn't seem too upset about it," he said.

"Yeah, well," Harry didn't know quite what to say. 'I'm gay' would likely not engender the response he wanted. "We just weren't right for each other. Nothing you can do to change it, sometimes it just is." Harry shrugged.

"Can I assume that she disagreed?"

"Well, let's just say that she wasn't very happy about it." Harry rubbed his cheek where Ginny had hit him. The pain had long since faded, but he could still feel the slap. It wasn't just a reaction to what he'd done, it was a rejection of who he was.

Draco smirked, just a twitch of his lips, really. "She hit you?"

Harry flushed and dropped his hand quickly. "Uh, yeah," he said sheepishly. His embarrassment was worth it when he saw the look on Draco's face. He was fetching under normal circumstances, but when he smiled with his whole face, his eyes filled with humour...he was downright irresistible. Harry's stomach flipped.

Then Draco said, with a knowing grin, "It's the temper." Harry looked at him curiously. Draco chuckled again. "It's why I don't date redheads,"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He was pleased to find that Draco was very good company. He was intelligent, opinionated but not obnoxiously so, snarky but easy going. Harry could become used to his company very quickly.

"Another round?" Harry asked after the chuckles died down.

"Sure," Draco said, but before Harry could call the waitress over to order more, Draco went stiff. His manner changed right before Harry's eyes, yet Harry couldn't imagine why.

"Actually, I can't," he said, not meeting Harry's questioning look. "I have to go, just...thanks for the drink, Potter." He stood and dashed for the floo, disappearing in a flash of green flame. Harry sat at the table, stunned. He had no idea what had just happened. Did Draco regret it for some reason? He hadn't seemed upset with Harry, just desperate to get away. Perhaps he simply had a potion he'd forgotten. It seemed that there was more to it than that, but Harry was at a loss. He sighed, downing the rest of his pint before dropping a pile of coins on the table and heading for the floo himself. He didn't turn around, so he didn't get a chance to see Terence Higgs watching the scene play out from a shadowy corner of the pub.

*

Draco had to cling to the mantle and gasp for breath before he could slow his pounding heart. He had been enjoying himself immensely with Potter, who was smarter than Draco had thought, and wittier. Not to mention hot as any other man Draco had seen. But it had all fallen apart when Higgs had walked into the pub. His blood had turned to ice and the instinct to flee overwhelmed him. He was amazed he'd been able to make his excuses to Potter before he'd bolted for the floo.

He knew in his head that Higgs was not about to attack him in the middle of a pub with witnesses around, but he could not help the panic. He had thought that he was above such feelings, but it was clear to him that he was more affected by the beating than he'd let himself believe.

He stood, brushing off the ash from his robe before striding to his bedroom. He needed a shower and a drink.

He took his time in the shower, letting the water seep into his skin, hoping that it would wash away this feeling, this fear of being beaten again. He wasn't sure if he would ever recover fully. Even being in the presence of the Super Auror himself couldn't stifle the need to escape Higgs' vicinity as quickly as possible.

When he was done with his shower, he poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp. He poured another one before heading to the lab...his potions were under stasis at the moment, but he felt the urge to confide in someone, and Severus was not just the only person available, he was the only one who knew the full story. Besides, Draco trusted his opinion.

Draco sat on the stool, not knowing where to begin now that he was there. Severus regarded him patiently.

"Get on with it," Severus said at last. "I'm a captive audience."

Draco sipped his drink. "Potter wants us to be friends," he said.

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise. Draco couldn't help but smirk, just a little. Getting that kind of reaction out of Severus was a rare thing.

"It seems his taste is improving. Have his manners followed suit? Or is he still the same idiotic, impudent imbecile I was forced to endure for six long years?"

Draco snorted. "Nice alliteration." Severus merely met Draco's gaze. Draco sighed and answered the question.

"He's...grown. He's not so awkward or blind to the obvious. I have to admit, he's amusing. And attractive. Are you happy?" Draco braced himself for the mocking that was sure to follow. He had as good as admitted he liked Potter as a person and not just a sex object. Would wonders never cease?

"I would be much happier if I never heard the name Potter again," Severus said archly. "But it seems to be unavoidable. And I will settle for your happiness."

"He's not too bad, really," Draco said. Severus lifted a sceptical brow.

"Alright, so he has potential...and he's single." Draco looked down at his drink, swirling it around.

"Draco," Severus said in a warning tone. "You are setting yourself up for a painful failure here."

"I'm not, I know it's hopeless...I know just because he's single doesn't mean that he's at all inclined my way, I just...I'll take what I can get."

"I doubt he has much to give."

Draco exploded off the chair and began pacing in front of the portrait. "And when have I _ever_ got what I wanted from Potter?" he said.

"I do believe that was my point," Severus said. "But I also believe that there is something else that's bothering you."

Draco stopped pacing, deflated. He knew that Severus would always tell him the truth, but for just a little while he wanted to hold onto some hope and keep his fears at bay.

"Draco, you don't have to tell me. But it will not go away if you don't."

"It won't go away if I do, either," Draco replied.

"No, but perhaps you will gain a better understanding," Severus said.

Draco downed the rest of his drink and turned to face Severus, sitting on the stool again.

"I saw Higgs in the pub. And all I could think to do was get out of there." Draco ran a hand through his hair, something he rarely did, but his nerves were getting the best of him. "I was there with Harry, who's a bloody Auror for pete's sake, and we were in a public place. But as soon as I saw him walk in the door my whole body just said, 'Run!' So I did." He sighed heavily, rubbing a weary hand over his face.   
"How am I going to get over it if I can't even face him in a public place while in the company of the Super Auror himself?" Draco looked pleadingly at Severus, desperate for him to say that it would be okay, or tell him there was a potion he could use to make it go away. But he knew it was not that easy. Nothing ever was.

"Draco, it has not yet been a week since you were attacked," Severus said. "You will likely never feel comfortable in his presence again, and will likely be much warier in general, as well you should be. But you will get over it. You need to realize that it was his actions, his weaknesses that caused him to lash out, not yours."

"But it _was_ me," Draco said. "What I am is why he did it."

"Idiot child," Severus scolded. "He reacted badly because he has been conditioned that way. What you are is better than him."

"Well, that's obvious," Draco said with a painful laugh.

"Then stop blaming yourself for the attack. You did nothing to deserve it. Just because you were impatient and made a foolish choice, does not mean you are to blame."

"You're right, I know," Draco said.

"I always am," Severus replied and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "Now go. Have another drink and get some sleep. I'm done with your whinging."

"Alright," Draco said, standing up and meeting Severus' eyes. "Thanks."

"Don't let me see you until Monday," Severus snapped as Draco left the room, feeling exhausted but somehow lighter. Severus always made him feel that way.

*

Harry slammed into his flat Saturday evening, fuming. 'What a wasted night,' he thought, pacing the floor in his living room. He turned sharply and went into the kitchen, taking down a glass and a bottle of his favourite blackcurrant vodka. He downed a large portion, gasping at the burn as it slid down his throat. He could feel himself shaking with anger, frustration and utter disappointment.

Ron was an arse. Harry had known this since the beginning of their friendship, but tonight had driven that fact home in a way Harry wasn't sure their friendship would ever recover from. It was clear that purebloods, regardless of their political views, were stubborn, narrow minded creatures who couldn't seem to see beyond their long held prejudices. The Weasleys were just like any other pureblood family...stubborn of belief and narrow of mind...it was a shocking realization for Harry, who thought of them as his family.

Harry took another drink. He didn't want to remember what Ron had said to him, but the words kept running through his head like poison for which there was no antidote. It was making him sick. If his best friend in the world could treat him like that because of something so integral to who he was, then how could he possibly share with any other person?

He sank down onto the couch, cradling his glass as he used to hold his delusions. His head was spinning - from Ron to Draco, to Charlie and then to Ginny and how he had hurt her. Charlie's advice had been so helpful and necessary, but just thinking about how far Charlie had been forced to go to be comfortable with himself, to be able to be himself...it was humbling. Ron's violent reaction had wounded him, especially as it was piled on top of Ginny's scathing rejection of him.

Then there was Draco. He had no reason to assume that Draco would be anything other than repulsed if he knew that Harry was gay, but Harry just couldn't shake the feelings that had been growing inside him. Draco sparked them all. Lust, laughter, competition, tenderness, protectiveness, exasperation, even combativeness. He couldn't help but think that Draco would match him in ways that no one else ever could. And really, when he looked at their history it was clear that Draco _had_ matched him. Pushed him, challenged him, never let him sit back and relax. Loving Draco would never be easy, but it would never be dull either.

"Bugger," Harry swore under his breath. He tossed back the rest of his drink - he was feeling the need to toss something else entirely. By the time he crawled into bed he was emotionally spent in a way he'd never been. His life had been one long battle with himself and with those around him and that was not about to change now.

He needed to see Draco. Tomorrow. Even if it was impossible for anything to come of his developing feelings, he still had a case to solve. He lay awake for along time before slipping into a troubled sleep.

*

Harry knocked on the door of Draco's flat. He told himself he was there to talk about Draco's case, but the fact that he wanted to see Draco again had something to do with his eagerness. As much as he wanted to find the arsehole who had attacked Draco, he wasn't looking forward to having no easy excuse to visit him.

Draco opened the door and Harry was struck at how gorgeous the man was. He was dressed in a pair of wool slacks and a pale grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Harry was pleased to see the lack of a mark on his forearms...strong wiry forearms that led to masculine hands that looked just right for stroking Harry's cock or running through his hair. Harry took a deep breath and attempted to remember why he was there.

"Umm, hi," he said, shuffling his feet a little. Draco gave him a bemused look, but opened the door to let him in.

"Morning Harry," he said as Harry passed him. "Business or pleasure?"

Harry closed his eyes at the innuendo. If Draco started flirting with him, he was definitely in trouble.

Harry cleared his throat. "Business, actually."

"Shame," Draco replied. "Tea?"

"Thanks," Harry said, following him into the kitchen. "Where's your house elf?" he asked. Draco struck him as the type to use them as much as possible.

"Oh, she lives at the Manor. One of the things that the Ministry couldn't seize or stop us from accessing. I only call her when I have a need for her."

"Ahh," Harry said, sitting at the high counter that divided the space and watching avidly as Draco put the kettle on, surprising Harry by not using magic.

"So what questions do you have for me today?" Draco asked, leaning against the counter.

"The same question, really," Harry said. "I'm sure you remember."

"And I'm sure you remember my answer."

"No, I remember a cop out. What are you afraid of, Draco?" Harry asked earnestly.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Draco answered quickly. Harry didn't buy it, but he thought he'd try a different path anyway.

"Alright. So why did you leave so suddenly yesterday?"

"I had things to do," Draco said, fidgeting slightly. Normally Harry wouldn't have noticed, but he found himself hyper aware of Draco, noticing things that had never occurred to him before.

"What things?" Harry persisted.

"Potions things," Draco said. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Potter."

"But it is my worry," Harry said firmly. "I'm responsible for finding the guy who attacked you and bringing him to justice. Why does it seem that you don't care?"

"I do care, I just...I want to forget it, alright?" Draco was getting more agitated, and Harry knew that was a good thing. He was more likely to give something away when emotions were high.

"It's not something you can just forget."

"I can," Draco said. "All I want is to put it behind me and get on with my life, Harry. And you're the only thing stopping me from doing that."

"It doesn't matter what I do, Draco," Harry said. He met Draco's gaze soberly. "You have to face the past before you can put it behind you."

"Oh, I faced it alright," Draco said, his voice rising. "I got smashed in the face with it and I have no desire to do it again. So just leave it!"

"I can't," Harry said, standing up. An idea had grasped him, and he thought it might be just the thing. "I have to get through to you, because it's my job to keep you safe."

"You can't watch me all the time, Harry." Draco took a few steps back as Harry moved around the counter. Harry thought there was fear in his eyes and he regretted putting it there, but he needed to get closer to put his plan into motion.

"I know. But by catching the guy who did this and helping you move past it for real," Harry was within grabbing distance now and Draco was looking very cornered. "I can make you safer."

Harry reached out a hand and grasped Draco by the wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco tried to pull away, but Harry held on tight.

"I'm taking you to confront what happened to you," he said. Before Draco could respond, Harry pulled his wand and disapparated, taking a shocked Draco with him.

*

Harry apparated them directly into the alley where Draco had been attacked. Draco pulled his arm out of Harry's grip and spun to face him.

"What are we doing here?" he yelled. "What do you want from me?"

Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and pinned him with a glare.

"I want the truth. I want honesty, no lies, no half truths you erect like walls to hide behind." He looked very imposing standing over Draco like that, and Draco shivered, remembering the last time a man had stood over him in this same alley. Like then, his cock gave an eager twitch despite his fear.

"Tell me! I know you remember what happened here."

"You're delusional Potter," Draco snarled.

"I'm not," Harry said, still holding his gaze.

"Tell me, you stubborn arse," Harry said.

Draco turned away from him and dropped his head, looking down at the spot where he had fallen, expecting to die as they'd left him to. He took a deep shuddering breath. "You don't want to know, really," he said, his voice so quiet that Harry could barely hear it.

Harry took a step toward him. "I do. I want to help you," he began, but Draco cut him off again.

"I don't want your help, you self righteous prick," he said, his voice icy.

Harry threw his hands into the air, exasperated. "Then just tell me so I can leave you the fuck alone!" he said.

Draco jerked as if he had been slapped. He didn't want Harry to leave him alone. He wanted Harry to hold him. His stomach twisted at the thought, but he was not naive enough to think that was ever going to happen. But he was done with this game they'd been playing, done with only having Harry around because he had to be there. It was enough already.

"Fine! If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Draco was fueling his emotions into anger, knowing that was the only way he'd get through this confession.

"For fuck's sake Malfoy, just say it, will you?" Harry spat out. Draco turned to look at him, his eyes flashing with anger and humiliation.

"He beat me because I'm queer, alright? I was too impatient and too fucking horny and I misread the signs and propositioned him and the fucker almost killed me for it!" Draco was barely aware of what he was saying. It was more than he'd intended to divulge, but it all just came out in a flood of words once he'd started.

Now Harry stopped, frozen. "You...what?" he stammered, watching Draco in disbelief.

But Draco was on a roll.

"You heard me! Now get the fuck away from me! Go off to your precious ministry and write your little report that Draco Malfoy was almost killed because he fancies blokes! What the fuck do you care if you ruin my life...you'll never understand, I just can't..."

He trailed off, collapsing against the wall as the shame overcame him. The anger was fading, leaving behind a sick feeling in Draco's stomach.

Harry took a few steps toward him, reaching out a hand but not touching him. He left it fall, speaking quietly.

"I...it was a gay bashing?" He was completely dumbfounded by the truth. Draco looked up at him in confusion.

"A what?"

Harry leaned against the wall a few feet away from Draco and explained. "It's what the Muggles call it when someone is beaten up or killed because they're gay. It's not so common anymore, but lots of people have been attacked for that reason. Mostly men."

Draco looked thoughtful, rubbing a hand over his face. "Oh, well. I...I suppose it was, then." he said quietly.

"Oh."

Draco looked up at him, his brow creased with bewilderment. "Why aren't you backing away in revulsion? Why haven't you left to ruin my life?" he asked pointedly.

Harry shook his head sadly. "I don't want to ruin your life. And it really doesn't bother me that you're gay." He knew it was going to hit him hard that Draco admitted to being gay, but right now all he could focus on was the fact that Draco had almost been killed because of it.

Draco looked shocked "Oh. So you...really, I mean, it doesn't make you want to beat my perverted head in and break my wand because I'm so undeserving a wizard?" his voice was tight with remembered humiliation, and Harry could see how much it affected him.

Harry looked up in surprise. "No. I...that's why he broke your wand?"

"Something like that," Draco said, turning to lean his back against the wall.

Harry copied him but was silent for several moments. "That's sick," he said at last.

Draco laughed humorlessly. "That's what they say about me."

"I see," Harry said. "I don't think that."

Draco turned his head to the side and gazed at him thoughtfully for a few minutes, trying to figure him out. It seemed Severus was right after all. He should have known. Potter was nothing if not unpredictable.

"Well, I guess that's what you get being raised by Muggles," he said, half jokingly.

Harry cleared his throat and blushed. Draco felt his insides clench. Damn him for being so utterly adorable.

"Well some Muggles still think it's disgusting and my relatives were like that, but I also know that most are are fine with it. I know I am."

"Oh," Draco said, turning away again. He seemed to have run out of words, but he didn't want to break the silence or the camaraderie that had sprung up between them.

Finally Harry broke the somewhat comfortable silence. "Draco," he said quietly. "Who was it?"

Draco closed his eyes. He should have known this would be the next question. And probably the last. After this Harry would have no need to come by anymore, no need to seek Draco out and speak with him. Unless he still wanted to be friends, but what were the chances of that, really? The air was thick between them, tense, almost as if they were both thinking the same thing, equally unable to articulate it. Draco mentally scoffed at himself. There was no way in hell that Harry Potter was thinking about kissing him. He shook his head to clear it and answered Harry's last question.

"Terence Higgs," he said in a whisper.

*

Harry stared at Draco in shock, hardly able to believe what he'd just said. Harry had been sure that Higgs had known who had attacked Draco, but he never would have guessed Higgs was the one who had beaten him. The man had hardly seemed the type to brutally attack someone in broad daylight simply because of their sexual inclinations. On the other hand, it wasn't the first time he'd been blindsided by something since he'd been living in the magical world. He would never have imagined the Weasleys to be so prejudiced either, but the memory of Ginny's slap and Ron's poisoned words reminded him of the reality.

Harry turned to face Draco, who was still beside him, head hanging. "Do you want me to arrest him?" he asked softly. Arresting Higgs would mean divulging why he had attacked Draco, and Harry was now very aware of what that would mean for Draco. Keeping something like that a secret, when most Ministry employees could possibly view the information, would be practically impossible. He understood now why Draco had been so reluctant to come clean. It could very well mean coming out and that was not an easy thing to do in the face of such acrimony.

"I want him put away, but..." Draco paused, taking a deep breath. "It'll ruin me if it gets out and I...I don't think I'm strong enough for that."

Harry had known the answer to his question, but he had needed to hear Draco say it. "Alright," he said. "I understand."

"Thank you," Draco said quietly, looking up to meet Harry's eyes. "I appreciate that."

Harry felt his stomach tighten when he saw the gratitude in Draco's eyes. He swallowed, running a nervous hand through his hair. Draco was beginning to affect him in ways he'd never experienced before. It was strange...exciting and unsettling at the same time.

"You're welcome," Harry said. "Let's get out of here. I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

Draco chuckled, and nodded his agreement, so Harry took his hand and apparated them back to his flat.

When they got there, Harry led Draco to the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of liquor for them. He picked the same blackcurrant vodka he'd chosen the night before. It had a lovely flavour and he thought Draco might like it.

He poured them some, taking the glasses and the bottle to the kitchen table where he sat, gesturing for Draco to do the same. They drank in silence for a few moments before Harry cleared his throat.

"So, uh," he began, pouring himself another drink. "What do you want to do then?" he asked. He was still unsure what he wanted to do. He thought for a wild moment that, if he told Draco that he was gay too, that they could fall together, kissing and touching and...he stopped that train of thought right away. Just because Draco was gay did not mean the attraction was mutual, and Harry had learned long ago that life just did not work the way you wanted it to. It was inevitably harder than you were expecting, but quite often better than you thought. Besides, this was about Draco, so Harry kept quiet. It seemed likely that there would come a time to tell Draco he was gay too, but he didn't think this was it. He turned his attention to what Draco was saying.

"I, uh...I don't know. What can we do?" Draco took a sip of his drink, then looked at it in surprise. "This is really good."

"I thought you'd like that. It's Muggle made. They sure know how to do some things. Alcohol is one of them." Harry smiled and Draco smiled back, making Harry's stomach flip.

"Clubs too," Draco said, flushing when Harry looked at him curiously. "I've been...a couple times. My choices are limited around here."

Harry nodded his understanding. He thought again about telling Draco that he was gay, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even knowing Draco was gay he was still apprehensive somehow. 'Back to business,' he thought to himself.

"I guess I could submit it as unsolved. I can put in the report that I suspected it was just lashing out because of your past. It's a reasonable conclusion."

Draco finished his drink, nodding for a refill when Harry gestured with the bottle. "You would do that for me?" He sounded very surprised, and Harry couldn't blame him. Their past relationship did not predicate Harry doing something like lying on an official report for him.

Harry looked at him earnestly. Was it worth it, to fabricate a report so that Draco could keep his secret? In this instance Harry thought the answer was an indisputable yes. The only person hurt by the attack was Draco, and the attitude that caused it was something that was certain to cause similar problems in the future. 'It really will,' Harry thought. It seemed that 99% of the wizarding world shared that attitude. Reporting the reason behind the attack and arresting Higgs would only open Draco up to more attacks. And the backlash against both Draco for being gay and Harry for supporting him (and being gay, if it got out) would be huge.

"I would," Harry said, finally. "It's your secret, and putting it in a place where many homophobic and unscrupulous people could stumble across it could endanger you even more. And although Higgs is clearly an arsehole, so is much of our world when it comes to this issue. So it's not like we can change everything by going after him just now. It's going to take a lot more to change people's minds on this issue."

"Wow," Draco said. "You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

Harry avoided his eyes, fidgeting with his glass. "I know someone who's gay," he said simply.

"A wizard? Is he fit?" Draco asked with enthusiasm.

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Yes, a wizard," he said between chuckles. "And he's fit as far as I know, but it's not my place to out him, even if you share his secret."

Draco sobered. "No, you're right. But feel free to mention my name if he's looking for a shag." Draco gave Harry a salacious look. Harry's cock twitched.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, hiding behind the rest of his drink.

"You do that," Draco said finishing his drink. "Seriously. This all happened because I was desperate for a shag, but not desperate enough to search out another Muggle."

"Yeah, I..." Harry began, but he trailed off as his mind began providing him with visions of Draco bent over the very table they were sitting at, himself buried balls deep in his arse and fucking him like the world was ending. His cock was hardening and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Another Muggle?" he asked to distract himself from the oh so vivid visual his mind was forming.

"Hmm," Draco said. "I told you I've seen the clubs." Harry nodded as his brain provided another vision of Draco dancing like the men he'd seen in the club. Half dressed and sweaty...he snapped out if it when Draco stood.

"I'd better get going," he said. "I have some potions waiting on me."

"Er, alright," Harry said, standing up as well.

"Thanks again," Draco reached out a hand and Harry took it, giving it a firm shake. "Let me know if there's anything else."

"I will." Harry pulled his hand back slowly. Their eyes met and held, the air around them thickening with something unsaid and Harry thought he knew what it was. He was ever so tempted to just open up to Draco right then, to tell him that he was gay, and more than a little interested in providing Draco with a shag. But he couldn't. Something was telling him that this wasn't the time, although Harry could hardly imagine a better one.

"Bye Harry," Draco said, taking a step back and breaking the tension. He gave Harry a small grin and apparated out with a muted crack. Harry sank down into the chair, pouring himself another drink. Part of him felt like he had missed an important opportunity, yet he couldn't help but think that there would never be anything between them. Their history was too turbulent and you can't just pair people up based on orientation. It would take more than a mutual attraction to men in general for anything significant to happen between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

[Part Four](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/57824.html#cutid1)


	4. Splintered (4/4)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**|   
cheerful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:**|   
[harry/draco](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/harry/draco), [slash!fic](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/slash%21fic), [splintered](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/tag/splintered)  
  
  
_**Splintered (4/4)**_  
[Part One](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/56945.html)  
[Part Two](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/57109.html)  
[Part Three](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/57366.html)

  
Charlie came over for a few beers that night, something for which Harry was grateful. He knew he shouldn't say much, as his job demanded a certain sense of confidentiality, but Draco had given him leave to tell his gay friend about Draco. Little did Draco know that his supposed gay friend was both a front for himself, and a reality.

"How've you been, Harry?" Charlie asked as he shook Harry's hand.

"Alright," Harry replied. "Been working an interesting case...its kind of shocking, really." Harry watched Charlie carefully...he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't want to just come out and say it either.

"Oh?" Charlie grinned good naturedly. "Spill."

Harry grinned. He should have known better, Charlie was pretty sharp. He picked up on Harry's need to talk right away. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I know you have to keep things confidential," Charlie added.

Harry sighed. "I do, usually. But this is different. It involves something that is relevant to our conversations of late and...well, I kind of got permission to share a piece of very interesting information with you," Harry said, retrieving beers for both of them.

"Oh? So what's this all about, Harry?" Charlie settled in to listen.

"Okay, so Draco Malfoy was attacked last week in Knockturn Alley. Nothing was stolen from him, but he was basically left to die, and his wand was snapped to boot."

"Shite, that's rough," Charlie said. "So what does it have to do with us?"

"Well...it turns out that Draco is gay." Harry was interrupted by Charlie choking on his beer.

"You're joking," he said, still coughing to clear his throat. "The poster boy for pureblood prejudice is a fairy?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle along with Charlie. "Yeah, it came as a bit of a surprise. To be honest, I don't think it's set in yet."

"I can imagine. So what happened?"

"It seems that Draco was desperate for a shag, came on to the wrong bloke and got beaten almost to death for his trouble."

"Fuck me," Charlie said. "That's...wow, our world is very strongly against homosexuality, but I've never heard of anything like that before. He was attacked because he's gay?" Charlie was clearly floored.

"Yeah," Harry said. "It's pretty shocking. It used to happen a lot with Muggles but, unlike wizards, they got over it...for the most part. It was pretty rare in the Muggle world now, as far as I know."

"I knew it was bad, but this is beyond," Charlie looked thoughtful, watching Harry closely.

"I know," Harry said. "It's sick is what it is. I had no idea...I mean, how are we supposed to be happy if we have to live under the threat of death if we should let it out? Are we supposed to flee to the Muggle world?"

Charlie sighed. "No, we're not supposed to run away, Harry. Magic is too precious and rare when you think of how few of us there are compared to the Muggles. But we're not supposed to be happy either. We're not supposed to exist, in their eyes. And if we do, we should keep quiet about it, get married and produce more magical children. They don't care how we feel about it."

Harry buried his head in his hands, gripping his hair so tightly that his eyes began to water. He had no clue when he'd come out to Ginny just what it would mean for the rest of his life. All he could now see in his future was loneliness, paranoia and fear of discovery. He knew a grand total of two other gay wizards, one of whom was like a brother to him. He was attracted to Draco, it was true. What were the chances that they could find love and be happy together?

"Harry, are you attracted to Malfoy?" Charlie asked quietly. Harry looked up at him. He was sure that his uncertainty was clear in his eyes.

"I...yes," Harry said. "But what are the chances? How could we begin to put the past aside even if he was attracted to me?"

Charlie though for a few minutes. "How have you been working together?" he asked.

"It's been alright. We've argued, but I think that had more to do with him holding back information that could have helped me solve the case. Turns out he knew who it was and why all along, but I can't be angry with him. I know now why he did it." Harry was thinking out loud. He had been having some trouble coming to terms with the idea of Draco liking men, especially in light of Harry's attraction to him, but saying out loud to a third party was helping.

"Well then, it sounds like you have at least the building blocks of a relationship there. Might as well give it a try," Charlie said. "There's so few wizards who are gay and willing to admit it, even if they don't want it publicly known, that you should definitely go for it. And you can tell him about me too, so he knows you're not the only ones."

"What if he's not attracted to me?" Harry hesitantly voiced his biggest concern.

"Then I'll ask him out," Charlie said very seriously. They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. The release was calming to Harry and he finally realized what he had to do. But first, he needed to close this case, putting Draco's fears to rest.

*

Severus was surprised when the door to the lab opened and a very subdued Draco came in, dropping heavily onto the stool in front of him. It was not unusual to see him during the weekends, but Draco's schedule had been reduced greatly during the past week. He'd been distracted and jumpy anyway, a state that was not conducive to his best brewing.

"Well?" Severus bit out. He was not a man known for his patience and the fact that he was now oil and canvas did nothing to change that.

"I," Draco cleared his throat, looking up at Severus before he continued. "I told Harry everything."

"And this has miraculously prompted you to use his first name?"

Draco sighed. "No, we'd...begun that before today...we've been getting closer," he finished unsure of exactly what he was trying to say.

"So Potter's awkward attempts at befriending you were successful then."

"Yes...well, no." Draco looked as confused as he sounded. "We haven't got too far yet, but now...I don't know."

"Am I to assume that he reacted less than graciously to the news?" Severus sounded weary.

"Actually he was...shocked...that it happened. He called it gay bashing and seemed amazed that it had happened at all. Apparently Muggles used to feel the way wizards do, but not anymore."

"Leave it to Potter to be so utterly out of touch with the world he lives in. The world he's sworn to protect. Imbecile," he scoffed. Draco shook his head in exasperation. Even when Harry did something right Severus could find something about him to dislike.

"Yes, well." Draco breathed in deeply, holding it as long as he could before expelling the breath. He had no idea where to go from here. This conversation, this situation, this burgeoning friendship...he was utterly adrift. "He wasn't at all put off when I told him I'm gay. Shocked, yes. But then, who wouldn't be?"

"Indeed."

"He said he knows someone else who's gay. Another wizard even." Draco looked up at the portrait with hopeful eyes. "You don't suppose that's a euphemism for himself do you? You know, I have this friend...blah, blah but it's actually me."

"I think that your ridiculous hopes are getting the better of you," Severus said.

"Perhaps," Draco admitted. He ran a hand over his face. He felt very tired all of a sudden. "But who could it be? Is it someone I know?"

"Speculation is useless," Severus cut in. "If you intend to do it anyway, please continue in another room, as I have no wish to hear your conclusions."

"Fine. It's probably someone homely and annoying anyway. Most of his friends are." Draco smirked at his own jest, stifling it when he saw Severus' face. Silence fell, Severus with nothing to say and Draco with too much. Finally he could hold it in no longer.

"It could be him you know," Draco said. Severus raised his eyes to the heavens as if begging for divine intervention.

"Merlin spare me from youthful drama." He looked down at Draco, who cringed under the scrutiny. "I had thought death would free me from having to further endure such displays."

"You don't have to talk to me, if it's that much of a hardship for you." Draco stood quickly. "It's not like I don't have other people to talk to anyway."

"I'm sure Miss Parkinson would be more than happy to discuss with you the possibility of Harry Potter being inclined your way." That silenced Draco rather effectively and he sat again.

"You've made your point," he said.

"Good. Now, find a way to unearth what you need to know and leave me out of it. Act like the Slytherin you are instead of some inept Hufflepuff."

"You're awfully tetchy today," Draco said.

"A natural side effect of discussing Potter. Especially as it concerns his homosexuality or lack thereof. Enough to make a dead man cry," Severus replied pointedly.

"Fine," Draco huffed. "I'll work it out myself."

"An exceptional plan."

Draco stood and waved his wand at the cauldrons on his workstation, dropping the stasis spells holding them.

"Might as well brew a while," he said.

"Finally, a worthy use of your time," Severus drawled. Draco's lip quirked in amusement. Severus was prickly and moody and difficult to deal with but Draco had never regretted having him around. He was sure he never would.

*

Monday morning found Harry hard at work trying to decide how he should fill out his report on Draco's case. They had agreed on the story, but Harry found that actually writing something he knew to be untrue on the official documents was harder than he expected. He had no qualms about doing it, in this case the public, and in particular Draco, would be better off if this particular truth never came out. Still, it was rough going.

Harry had just thrown down his quill in frustration when there was a knock on his office door.

He straightened in his chair and waved a hand at the door, opening it for whoever was on the other side. It turned out to be a rather sheepish Ron Weasley.

"Morning Harry," he said quietly. "Can we talk?"

"Ron," Harry said in greeting, gesturing at the chair on the other side of his desk. Ron sat gingerly, looking very uncomfortable, but Harry had no intention of making this any easier for him. He was still pretty upset over Ron's words from Saturday so if his friend was here to apologize he would do it without any assistance from Harry.

"I uh, just wanted to stop in and apologize for Saturday," he said, not meeting Harry's eyes though his voice was firm.

"Oh?" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "What for exactly? Calling me a filthy pervert? Or telling me I wasn't good enough for you and your family? No wait, was it for treating me like a pile of shit after inviting me into your home and calling me a liar because I didn't...what was it? Oh yes, I didn't tell you what a freak I was years ago so that I could have spared you the indignity of my friendship? What part of all that are you apologizing for?"

"Um, all of it?" Ron was flushed bright red in what Harry hoped was shame, but he was still unable to meet Harry's eyes. "It's just...well, I've never known anyone like...that...before and I didn't know how to deal with it."

Harry wished with all his heart that he could inform Ron just how well he knew someone like _that_, but he knew that Charlie's secret was not his to tell.

"So in your confusion you called me disgusting names and basically ended our friendship." Harry was still amazed that someone he'd known as well and as long as Ron could have had such a violent reaction to such a thing. Being reminded of Ron's actions suddenly made filling out Draco's report seem much easier.

"Yeah, I uh...I just repeated what I'd been...well not so much taught as picked up over the years." Ron kept looking anywhere but at Harry and he was perched on the edge of his seat as if to bolt should Harry make any sudden moves toward him. Harry sighed.

"I should hope your parents never taught you the kind of shite you spouted on Saturday," he said coldly.

"No, they didn't," Ron confessed. "But the sentiment behind it...Harry, we've always been taught that people like you," Harry snorted in disgust but Ron continued. "Are to be pitied and that such desires are unnatural and should be...well, purged."

Harry stared blankly at him. "Purged? And just how am I supposed to do that, Ron? I've only just been able to admit to myself how I feel. The thought of subverting my true self again, for the sake of a wife and children I would come to resent is just...it's completely impossible. I can't hide it and act the part of the happy hetero husband, Ron. I just don't have it in me." Harry felt sick, knowing that this was exactly what his friend wanted him to do.

"Besides," he continued. "It would be completely unfair to the woman I married. I'd never be able to give my whole heart to her, if I could give her any part of it at all. I'd spend the rest of my life living an active lie...trying to make her and everyone around us believe that I loved and desired her? No, I just can't." Harry slumped in his seat...the sickness had made way for an overwhelming weariness. He was exhausted.

"I never thought of it like that," Ron admitted, looking up and meeting Harry's eyes for the first time.

"I have. The thought of doing that to Ginny made me sick to my stomach, Ron. No matter what I did the night before I broke up with her, I stand by the break up. I could never be that cruel to her. She deserves to be loved and cherished and I would only end up resenting her. And probably cheating on her incessantly. That's not what I want for either of us."

"I...yeah, I understand," Ron said sadly. It was going to be a long road getting anywhere near as close as they were before, but Harry was willing if Ron was. And it seemed he was.

"Good."

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "I think...I need to go but we can...uh, we can talk again later, yeah?" He was twitching a little and sounding very unsure of himself, but Harry was willing to take it.

"Yeah, that'd be good. I'm not expecting a miracle, just..." he trailed off, unsure of where to go.

"Yeah, alright," Ron said, standing. "I'll try to...and Hermione will help."

"Okay,"

"Right then. I'm off." Ron turned and headed out the door.

"Bye," Harry said softly as he went. His chest hurt a little bit...he knew that Ron would work around it and they would be okay but it still hurt. His actions and words on Saturday had struck Harry very deeply, and he knew that, even if Ron was eventually okay with it, very few others would be. Although he may have admitted to himself how he felt, he may never be able to share it. And that would make finding a partner almost impossible.

He turned back to his report, unable to put aside the notion that Draco might be his only chance.

*

 

Harry slipped through the shadows, making as little sound as possible. He knew his quarry would be there soon so he waited expectantly in a familiar crevice between the buildings. He had been waiting for this closure, it was time to let the bully know that he was caught.

'Ah, there he is,' Harry thought, tensing himself for when the man got close enough. As soon as he was within arm's reach Harry grabbed onto him and pulled him into the shadows. He twisted the man around and pinned him face first to the wall with one hand and the length of his body.

"What the fuck?" his captive cursed. Harry just pushed him harder against the wall.

"Are you scared yet, Higgs?" he hissed into the man's ear.

"N...no," he said, but Harry could feel the tremors in his body.

"You should be," Harry used his other hand to pull Higgs' head back by the hair. Higgs let out a hiss of pain, but Harry didn't care.

"Recognize this spot? You should. Right here is where you brutally attacked a smaller man for reasons beyond his control and left him for dead." Harry was unprepared for how furious he was now that he had the man who had attacked Draco at his mercy. He gripped Higgs' hair tighter, digging a knee into his thigh.

"You are such a sick fuck. Tell me why I shouldn't do to you what you did to Draco?"

"He deserved it!" Higgs yelled, causing Harry to pull harder, wrenching his neck back. It must be getting hard to breath. "The filthy little pervert came on to me!"

"You still don't get it, do you Higgs," Harry said tightly, rage flowing through his veins. "I haven't decided if I'm going to kill you yet. You need to convince me not to instead of egging me on."

"I...if you were in my place, you would have done the same thing," Higgs said desperately, and Harry felt pity join the rage that was still pulsing inside him.

"I would never do something so vicious. I would have turned him down and gone on my merry way. He did nothing wrong...in fact, you should take it as a compliment that someone like him wanted scum like you."

Higgs was pushing back against him now, trying to get himself free but Harry was having none of it.

"Enough," He roared, twisting Higgs around before bringing his knee up and hitting Higgs solidly in the balls. The man slumped against him with a yelp of pain and Harry let him fall to the ground.

"You are the lowest scum I've come across since I wiped out Voldemort and his gang. You don't deserve the air you breathe, and you certainly don't deserve to share that air with someone like Draco Malfoy."

Higgs began to pull himself to his feet again so Harry kicked him hard in the ribs. He would not stoop to Higgs' level, but he was not above some retaliation. Falsifying Draco's report might keep his secret safe, but it also got Higgs of scot free. And Harry just couldn't let that happen.

"Now you listen closely you piece of shite," Harry leaned down, his voice becoming harder and quieter. "You will never even look at Draco again. If you see him coming you will run...not walk, run in the opposite direction. If I hear that you have done anything less than praise him to the heavens I will come after you, and finish what you started."

Higgs was gasping in pain as Harry nudged him with the toe of his boot. "And you will keep your filthy mouth shut about his private business, and you make sure that your sick little friends do the same. If I so much as sniff a rumour about him I will come for you. And it won't be pretty. Do you understand?"

Higgs nodded jerkily, but that wasn't enough for Harry. He crouched down and gripped the man's hair again and pulled his head up so they were face to face.

"You lied right to my face and faked concern when I told you what had happened. You had better believe that he will not do the same should I have need to find you again. Am I clear?"

Higgs nodded again, which wasn't enough for Harry so he jerked his handful of hair harder. Higgs gasped and babbled his answer.

"Y...yes, clear, very clear...won't go near him again, I promise..." Harry sneered in disgust. Higgs may act important and fancy himself superior, but all Harry saw was a little man. A small minded coward he would love nothing better than to beat some sense into. But he wouldn't. He was better than that.

Well, maybe only a little bit. He let go of his handful of hair and reached back, landing a hard punch right into the side of Higgs' face. He heard a crunch and felt the spurt of blood from Higgs' nose.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Harry stepped away from the crumpled form on the ground and pulled out his wand. "I'll leave you with a parting gift," he said, casting the strongest Bat Bogey Hex that he could. The man's scream was cut off short as Harry apparated back to his flat, shaken.

He felt slightly dirty from what he had done, but he hadn't been able to rest until Higgs knew exactly what he was up against. Besides, he had caused him some pain, but it was very temporary and easily fixed. The lesson was the important part and Harry hoped he had taught the man well. He headed for the shower, stripping off his clothes as he went.

Now if only he could put Draco out of his mind for five minutes at a time.

*

Thursday and Friday seemed to take an eternity to pass. That or Harry was going crazy. He kept running the situation with Draco over in his mind, but he couldn't seem to come up with anything. Sure, he could tell Draco that he was gay also, but what next? Should he ask him out? Ask for a shag? Was there even any point? Just because Draco had said he was horny didn't mean that he would be interested in shagging Harry. Or anything more. The fact that Harry got hard any time he thought about Draco meant nothing. It takes two to tango. Or fuck, as the case may be.

By Friday afternoon Harry was no closer to an answer than he had been on Sunday after Draco left his flat. It was true that he might never find another wizard who was gay and willing to admit it, especially one as gorgeous and strangely charming as Draco was. Harry wanted to get to know him better and Draco had agreed. But he had no idea how to take it further.

He decided that he was never going to work this out if he kept springing an erection anytime he thought of the prickly blond, so he showered and dressed and headed to the Muggle club where he'd picked up the first and only bloke he'd ever shagged. A quick fuck should help him clear his mind.

Harry wandered through the throng of sweaty men toward the bar. The masses of scantily clad and highly aroused men did nothing to calm his libido, but something was off. He bought himself a drink and propped himself against a railing over looking the dance floor.

There was no shortage of potential shags to choose from, but no one caught Harry's eye. Occasionally he saw a flash of platinum blond and his heart would stop, but it was never who he wanted to see. He wanted Draco.

His eyes scanned the writhing crowd and immediately he spotted several couples who were engaged in behaviour that was strictly less than decent, right there on the dance floor. He was not surprised, but he was mildly sickened. This was not what he wanted. This was self gratification at its best...or worst. A quick fuck, a hasty blowjob with a man he'd never seen before and likely never would again. A chase for release that was detached and cold, utterly without regard for the person on the other side.

It was empty. Utterly empty and depraved and suddenly Harry had to get out of there. He downed his drink and left the glass on a nearby table. Before he could push his way out of the club he was stopped. A man with tight leather pants and a mesh top stood in his path, looking him up and down lasciviously. His sandy blond hair was styled with far too much gel and his eyes were lined thickly with black Kohl that only served to make him look paler than he was. Despite Harry's desire to get away and the boy's ignorance about his own colouring, Harry's cock twitched in his pants, communicating its desire to copulate.

"Hey," the bloke said, yelling in order to be heard over the pounding bass. "You looking for someone tonight?" he stepped closer and Harry's cock twitched again. He was hot, that was for sure. He was licking full red lips and looking up at Harry in invitation, but Harry knew that this was not what he wanted to do.

"Sorry, I'm just leaving," he said, trying to move past the boy, but he was stopped by a firm hand clutching his erection. He gasped and moaned as his cock all but leapt out of his pants in pursuit of more, but he pulled back sharply, glaring at the bloke who had groped him so shamelessly.

"Your prick seems to want to stay," he said, and Harry couldn't deny that. "I'd love to wrap my mouth around it," he added, but Harry shook his head again.

"No thanks," he said firmly. "I want more than just a willing hole." He sidestepped the bloke and pushed his way through the rest of the crowd, not stopping until he reached the door despite more than a few hands reaching out to entice him to stay.

He took a few deep breaths of the fresh air outside and pondered his rather sudden change of heart. Or rather, the awareness that had washed over him while watching the live sex show that passed for a dance floor. He wanted more than this shallow approximation of intimacy. He wanted the real thing. Love, companionship and the sex that came with it. He wanted the highs and lows and arguments too. 'I'll certainly get enough of those if I can get Draco,' he thought wryly. He wanted love. So he decided to gamble and hope it would turn out right. Making his way into a darkened alley, he spun around and disappeared with a crack.

*

Someone was pounding on the door to his flat and it was really starting to piss him off. Draco rolled over, throwing the duvet off and glancing at the clock before getting out of bed. It was almost 11:30...who on earth would be at his door at this time of night, with no thought that he might be in bed?

Admittedly, he had just lain down and only out of boredom, but still. The pounding started again and Draco groaned.

"I'm coming. Fuck," he said half to himself, half to the person at his door as he made his way through the dark flat. He waved his wand as he crossed the room, lighting the candles scattered around. He wasn't sure his eyes could take any more light just then.

He threw open the door and barked "What?" before he registered that it was Harry on the other side, looking slightly frantic.

"Harry, what the fuck?" he asked. He couldn't find it inside himself to stay angry though, not with Harry looking delicious in a pair of well fitting denims and a tight black t-shirt under a leather jacket. No, he couldn't stay angry at that.

"Urm...hi Draco," Harry said, looking suddenly unsure of himself.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Draco said lightly, wondering what on earth he could be doing there at that time of night. Harry was staring at his chest distractedly, and Draco couldn't help but think that Harry was checking him out. Before the Higgs incident he might have flirted and pushed to find out more, but he was feeling very wary, despite the brightness in Harry's eyes and the way his voice rasped as he pushed his way past Draco into the flat.

"I have something to tell you," he said, leaving Draco to close the door and follow him in.

"Oh?" he said, watching as Harry fidgeted, shuffling his feet from where he stood by the mantle. The candlelight was highlighting his hair and Draco couldn't help but wish that he had turned the lights on full. The setting was far too intimate for his peace of mind.

Harry paced a little and dragged his hands through his dark hair, messing it up even more than usual. Draco just watched him, still and patient for once. Truthfully, he was enthralled by the coiled strength in Harry's body, almost content just to wait while Harry figured himself out.

Finally he ran out of patience...that and his curiosity won him over. "Anytime Potter," he drawled, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He noticed Harry's eyes follow the motion and shivered slightly. Harry's gaze was as intense as always. It made Draco wish he had more clothes on. He felt very exposed.

Finally Harry stilled and faced Draco head on. He opened his mouth a few times before actually managing to say something.

"Uh, it's just that...well, since our society is so backward, and it's clearly dangerous to let your secret out.." he trailed off, but Draco had no idea where he was going so he just kept quiet and waited.

Harry cleared his throat and continued. "It's just that, well, you trusted me with that, and I thought I couldn't not tell you, it's only fair, really."

Draco rolled his eyes and began to feel annoyed. Alright, so Harry had accepted that he was gay without a problem, but that didn't mean that Draco owed him anything. "Spare me your reciprocal secrets Potter, I have no need for them."

Harry looked struck but he went on anyway. "I just thought...rather than you getting yourself beaten again...if you're ever so...worked up that you feel the need to proposition a random wizard..."

Draco sighed in exasperation. He was more than eager to get this over with and get such an arousing and distracting sight out of his house. Besides, Harry seemed unable to finish a sentence, and Draco had no longer had the patience to wait until he finished.

"What are you getting at, Potter?"

"It's Harry, Draco. Stop calling me Potter, would you?"

Draco sighed. "Fine, Harry. Force of habit, especially when you're annoying me. What do you have to say that's so important you had to get me out of bed to say it?"

Harry's eyes glazed over a little at the mention of bed, and once again Draco had the wishful thought that Harry was something less than totally straight.

"You could always shag me."

If it had been physically possible, Draco's jaw would have hit the floor with a resounding thump. As it was, he could barely wrap his lips around the word, "What?"

Finally Harry seemed to find the words he wanted. "I'm just saying that I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, per se."

Draco could not shake the thought that someone was playing a very cruel joke. "Exactly what are you saying? Are you..." He seemed to have caught the inability to speak from Harry...he just could not bring the appropriate word to his lips.

"Yes, I...I'm gay too, Draco." But it couldn't be a joke. The man in front of him was indisputably Harry Potter, and his open, earnest gaze was boring right into Draco. Harry was serious. Lust and arousal shot through Draco like a lightning bolt, leaving him practically vibrating with the desire to cross the room. His feet began to take him there unconsciously.

"Are you offering to let me shag you?" Draco asked as he stalked Harry.

Harry blushed and nodded. "I'm just saying, if you're ever that desperate again, I'd...mmmph,"

Draco cut him off, grabbing Harry's t-shirt with one hand and pulling him forward, capturing his lips in a rough, desperate kiss. Harry froze in shock for a moment, but before Draco could pull back in fear that he'd made a mistake, Harry kissed him back. Draco groaned, deepening the kiss by pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth, thrilled that Harry's tongue immediately reached out to meet his. Draco's head was spinning with lust and disbelief that this was really happening.

The length of Harry against him was making him so hard he was afraid to move for fear of embarrassing himself and the delightful rasp of Harry's stubble against his cheek was only making him more desperate. He wrapped his other arm around Harry's back, pressing in as close as he could.

"I'm taking you up on your offer, Potter," he growled, letting go of Harry's shirt and reaching up to twist his fingers in Harry's soft hair.

Harry's arms had wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, showing Draco that he was just as desperate. Harry pulled back, panting heavily. "You...I..." he began, but Draco cut him off.

"But I'd be much happier if you were offering to shag _me_," he said, licking a stripe up Harry's lean neck. His cock twitched. Harry tasted _good_.

"Nguh," was all Harry was able to say and Draco leaned in, smiling widely against his lips.

"Thought so," he said smugly, kissing Harry again. This time it didn't take long before Harry was reciprocating. Draco found himself wrapped in strong arms while Harry took over the kiss and plundered his mouth. Both of Draco's hands were now buried in Harry's hair, tugging the strands as the kiss continued.

He felt Harry's hands begin to move, one slid up to clutch at the nape of his neck possessively while the other moved down and grasped his arse, frantically kneading the cheek. The only sound Draco could hear was the blood pumping in his ears and their panting breaths as they pulled apart, diving back in as soon as they'd taken sufficient air into their lungs. Draco barely registered the shifting as Harry turned and manoeuvred him up against the wall.

He tore his mouth away with a gasp when he felt the wall at his back as Harry pushed into him and pinned him there. He could feel the hot hard length of Harry's erection against his own as ravenous lips slid down his neck, sucking and licking as if Draco's skin held all the nourishment he needed.

Things were moving forward quickly and before he knew it Draco could feel himself reaching the peak of pleasure. It had been far too long since he'd felt another man's touch and he was desperately horny.

"Harry, ughn...stop, wait," he panted, trying to pull Harry's lips off his neck, using his grip in Harry's dark locks for leverage. Harry pulled back, practically growling as he nipped his way back to Draco's mouth.

"Draco," he said, voice low and sexier than anything Draco had ever heard. "Please, don't stop me now...I'm about to come in my pants." Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's, nibbling at his lips tenderly. Draco felt a surge of emotion well up alongside the arousal that was speeding through him.

"No, just...I don't want to come so fast, and you're making me crazy," Draco said breathily. He shivered as Harry's eyes darkened.

"But I want nothing more than to see you come for me," Harry said. He began licking his way down Draco's bare chest, running his hands all over the pale flesh as he went. Draco couldn't help but shudder...he'd had very few lovers, and none of them had touched him with such fire and tenderness. It helped that he'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted Harry...he was in new and frightening territory, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

Before Draco really knew what was happening Harry was on his knees, mouthing the prominent bulge of his erection through his pyjama pants. Draco sucked in a loud gasp of air, letting it out on a moan as Harry pulled his pants down, letting his cock bob in the air. Draco tried desperately not to come as soon as Harry put his mouth on it, but Harry did the unexpected, rubbing Draco's leaking cock across his cheeks and lips before opening his mouth to take it in.

Draco was overcome. The hot wet warmth to Harry's mouth was bliss. He began to suck lightly on the tip while flicking his tongue against the underside, leaving Draco sobbing with the intensity of feeling.

"Harry, I..." he panted, twisting his hands in Harry's soft hair as he felt his orgasm rushing up on him. "...so long, Harry, never felt...I want..." he knew he was talking in gibberish but he didn't care.

"Aawggh," he grunted, tugging on Harry's head as his cock pulsed, releasing spurt after spurt into Harry's mouth. Finally, after what seemed like an endless orgasm, he began to relax. His muscles unclenched and his hands loosened their death grip on Harry's hair. He looked down, wanting to see with his own eyes if this was real, if it was truly Harry Potter on his knees, nuzzling Draco's cock.

"My god, Harry," he said, gasping in deep breaths.

"Mmm," Harry said, licking his way back up Draco's chest. His skin was extra sensitized, every touch sparking new fires in him. "You taste fabulous. I knew you would." Harry took his lips in another kiss, this one slower and more purposeful, but not any less blazing hot.

"Harry, that was...uh, so much," Draco said, still more than a little incoherent.

"I know, but there's more where that came from, if you want it." Harry said seriously, running one hand up over Draco's shoulder to cup his face tenderly. "I'm still hard as a rock here, and I'd love nothing more than to fuck you into the mattress until you're writhing under me, so hard you could cut steel." Draco felt his cock twitch and begin filling again, slowly, yes...but definitely filling. He was still young, he could go again. More than once, if Harry was up for it.

"Well?" Harry said, and Draco realized he'd been staring blankly at Harry as visions of what Harry had described ran through his mind.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, even his voice seemed to be overcome with want. "Yes, please," he said.

Harry leaned down to kiss him again, thrusting his tongue deeply into Draco's mouth before pulling back and sucking strongly on Draco's lower lip. Draco was panting once more. It had been far too long since he'd had sex, and this...this was so much more than anything he'd ever experienced. All he could do was hope that Harry would want to stick around in the morning.

"Brilliant," Harry said, pulling back. He leaned down and stripped out of his jacket, tossing it over the couch before turning back to Draco and lifting an impatient brow at him. Draco was having trouble getting his limbs to move in the aftermath of his orgasm, despite the fact that his cock was already showing it's eagerness to resume activities.

"Lead on, Draco," Harry said. Draco forced himself to move, pushing away from the wall and taking a step, stumbling as he realized that his pyjamas were still pooled around his ankles. He would have toppled over but for Harry's strong arms catching him. He kicked the offending material away and then looked up into Harry's lust darkened eyes.

"In here," he said, heading toward his bedroom, glancing back at Harry nervously. He had never brought anyone to his flat, and he was struck with the realization that this had the potential to be so much more than a one night stand. They could have a real relationship, and the thought both excited and scared the breath out of him. He was unsure of what to do next, he who had never had any problem being bold and demanding in the bedroom. Well, the three times he'd made it to a bedroom. Blow jobs in the back room at the Muggle club didn't count.

He felt unaccountably shy. Perhaps it was because Harry meant something to him, something more than just sex. As soon as they entered Draco's bedroom, Harry pulled his t shirt over his head and began unfastening his denims while Draco sat nervously on the bed.

"How long has it been, Draco?" Harry asked softly, clearly noticing Draco's uncertainty.

"Uhh, a while," Draco replied. "At least a year,"

"A year?" Harry was incredulous. "No wonder you were a little...rash with Higgs."

"Yeah well, desperate times and all that," Draco said. "What about you?"

"How long for me?" Harry asked, pulling off his pants and socks now.

"Yeah," Draco was entranced by the sight of Harry's lean body and hard cock. He was beautiful. Draco was beginning to feel much more comfortable. The talking was helping, and so was the fact that Harry was as naked as he was.

"Uhh, well..." Harry cleared his throat, sitting on the bed beside Draco, within arm's reach. "I broke up with Ginny almost two weeks ago now, and it had been a couple weeks before then that we..."

"A month isn't that bad," Draco mused.

"Umm, actually," Harry ran a hand through his hair, and chuckled. "The night before I broke up with her...the Sunday, I went to a Muggle club and ended up with another bloke."

"Oh," Draco was floored. "So you really just figured out you were gay?"

"No, I've known for a while now, but that just solidified it. I knew that I couldn't keep on lying to myself or anyone else."

"Not enough woman for you, Harry?" Draco asked, giving Harry a cheeky grin.

"Far too much, actually," Harry quipped back. He turned to Draco then, straddling his legs and pushing him flat on the bed. "Now less talk, more sex."

"Fabulous idea," Draco drawled. He was finally at ease with the situation and now, with Harry pushing him down and stroking him demandingly, he was more than ready to take it up a notch. He didn't have long to wait. Harry began to stroke his body, up his arms and across his shoulders, then down his chest, paying particular attention to his nipples. Draco moaned as Harry's mouth latched on to one, suckling as his hands continued down Draco's body.

Draco revelled in it...the feeling of a hot, hard man above him was bliss. His tender skin was being scraped raw by rough stubble but the scratchy pain only served to heighten his arousal. Harry's hands roamed down his legs and then back up, bringing them back up with him and bracing them on his shoulders.

Harry continued his trail downward, this time bypassing Draco's cock altogether, sucking one testicle then the other into his mouth before heading back up with only a cursory lick on the head. Draco moaned with frustration but kissed Harry eagerly when his mouth was within reach. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while pulling him closer with his legs.

"Where's the..." Harry began, nuzzling Draco's neck, but Draco knew what he was getting at and interrupted.

"The drawer on the left hand side," he said. While Harry shuffled over to dig it out, Draco re-situated himself on the bed, pushing himself backwards until he was comfortably in the middle.

Harry grabbed the lube and came to kneel beside him. Draco's eyes were drawn to his jutting cock, heavy and bobbing with every movement that Harry made. He found himself wanting to taste Harry, to lick up the precome that was wetting the tip, so he leaned over and sucked the whole thing into his mouth.

Harry gasped and bucked, driving his cock into Draco's throat, but Draco just moved with him, continuing to suck on the flesh between his lips. Harry's hand made its way into Draco's hair but, unlike Draco's grip from earlier, he stroked it softly, gently encouraging Draco's movements with light pressure.

Before long Harry pulled back, tugging on Draco's hair until he was released. He hissed out a breath as Draco's tongue dragged languidly along the underside, collecting all the fluids along the way.

"You have to stop," Harry said raggedly. "I want to come inside you." Draco was in full agreement, so he backed off with one last flick of his tongue. He'd get that gorgeous cock back in his mouth soon enough.

"Turn over," Harry said in a husky voice that sent even more shivers down Draco's spine. His cock could not get any harder, and he was ready to be fucked. He rolled over onto his front, pulling his knees up under himself so that his arse was in the perfect position.

Draco gave a low moan when he felt Harry's strong hands grip his cheeks, opening them up so that Harry could look his fill. It was insanely hot, being here with Harry, but Draco was beginning to become impatient and he was not about to hide it.

"Harry," he said, his voice only slightly whiny. "I need to get shagged already."

"Oh, you will," Harry murmured. He moved a little, letting go of Draco's arse but his hands were back before Draco could complain about it, one hand resting heavily on the small of his back while the other finger traced a slick trail up his crack, spreading lube around as it went. Draco moaned again, pushing himself back in the hopes that Harry would slide it in. And he did.

One slick digit slipped through the ring of muscle guarding Draco's passage, pressing and twisting until it found the nub of nerves that made Draco squirm even harder. All too soon it drew back but Draco didn't feel the loss as it was replaced by two, pressing until they were stroking Draco's prostate again.

"Uhhgg, Harry," Draco panted, breathless in anticipation of the actual shagging. Harry's fingers were just whetting his appetite, tortuously so.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked roughly, stroking him relentlessly.

"God, yes," Draco said wriggling his backside in an attempt to get those fingers in further. Instead they withdrew, but he wasn't terribly bothered by it...he knew that their replacement would be even better.

He waited somewhat patiently while Harry lubed himself and cast a protection spell. Draco was ever so grateful to be a wizard just then, more than usual. Being separated from Harry by a piece of latex would be a tragedy.

"Thank Merlin for protection charms," he murmured mostly to himself, but Harry heard and said, "Amen to that,"

Harry moved into place behind him, opening his cheeks again to have another look. Draco couldn't help but squirm in impatience. But Harry wasn't too eager to wait either, sliding his cock into the crack and thrusting, spreading the lube around and making Draco crazy for the real thing.

"Fuck, Potter," Draco snapped, looking over his shoulder to glare at Harry. "Enough bloody foreplay, I'm going to explode here."

Harry grinned rakishly. "Just trying to enjoy it while it lasts, Draco." he said.

"The sooner you fuck me the more likely it'll last," Draco said. Harry's face went slack and his voice turned serious.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Draco bit his lip, mortified that he gave so much away in so few words.

"Yeah," he said, looking Harry right in the eye.

Harry didn't say a word, instead he pulled back and thrust, sliding the tip of his cock into Draco. "Fuck," he muttered, his voice strained with the effort of holding back. He pushed forward again, sinking into Draco as if pulled by an anchor, as far in as he could get.

Draco moaned, the sensation was pain mixed with utter completion, filling him all the way up. He had been longing for this feeling for so long now he wasn't sure how to feel. Mostly he just felt whole. He hung his head to the bed, panting, making minor adjustments as Harry paused, letting him become accustomed.

"God, Draco," Harry said, the words spit out in a breathy exhale.

"I know," Draco said. A full body shudder went through him. He was ready.

Harry knew without having to be told. He pulled back slowly, speeding up as he thrust in again, making adjustments in his angle until he hit Draco's prostate. Draco jumped, gasping in pure pleasure and arching his back.

"God, Harry, right there," he said, and Harry responded by thrusting harder, setting a fevered pace. Draco was moaning unashamedly now, his cock bouncing against his belly each time Harry plunged into him. He could feel the edge approaching rapidly, coiling in the base of his spine.

"Oh god, you're so hot," Harry panted. His thrusts were coming erratically now, his fingers digging into Draco's hips like a vise.

"Touch yourself, come for me Draco," Harry said. Draco levered an arm under himself and, after a mere three tugs on his cock, came spectacularly all over the bed, streams of come dripping off his hand. He yelled, writhing through the blackout of pleasure as Harry continued to pound into him. He came down from his high slowly, his prostate sensitized to the point of aching as Harry continued to fuck him roughly.

"Fuck, Harry. It's your turn now," he said weakly, wondering if Harry could hear him. It didn't matter though, because Harry's cock was twitching, pulsing its release deep into Draco's body. It was followed by Harry's weight on top of him, causing Draco to collapse flat on the bed, panting heavily.

Harry began laying kisses along the back of his neck, whispering words of gratitude, telling Draco how wonderful he was. 'I could get used to this really fast,' Draco thought. He hoped he'd get the chance to find out. Would Harry stay the night? Did he want to have a relationship? Their past was rocky and volatile, but Draco was sure there was enough there to make a start. The powerful attraction was a good starting point.

When Harry rolled off him Draco turned his head to look at the other man. Their eyes met and suddenly Draco was struck by what he'd just done. He'd been fucked into the bed by Harry Potter. He couldn't keep the laughter down, it bubbled over until he was cackling with glee.

Harry cracked a grin. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Did I shag you silly?"

Draco laughed harder at that. When he had calmed down enough to talk he shook his head. "No, although some would doubt my sanity for sleeping with you." Draco rolled over onto his side, propping himself up with a hand, letting the other travel over the well defined muscles of Harry's chest.

"I was just thinking about all those witches out there who adore you and how they would react to their hero not only being gay, but shagging a Malfoy. It'd be quite the scandal." Draco lifted a brow in amusement and Harry dropped his head and chuckled.

"It would be," he agreed, meeting Draco's eyes again. "But too bad for them. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. Let them have their scandal."

"I'd rather not actually," Draco said soberly. "You have no idea how it feels to know you want me like that...the feeling is very mutual. But I'd like to keep this between us, if you don't mind."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that."

They lapsed into silence, but it was a comfortable silence and Draco was happy with it. After a few moments he shuffled over and laid his head on Harry's chest, tangling their legs. Harry welcomed him in and wrapped himself around Draco as well. Satiation began to make him drowsy, so Draco closed his eyes, knowing he would drift to sleep shortly.

"Stay," he said softly.

"Yes," was all he heard before slipping into slumber.

*

Harry woke with a gasp as a warm tongue lapped at his cock. He looked down to see Draco's grey eyes glinting up at him from under a messy blond fringe. Draco smiled around his mouthful, then bobbed his head down, taking in as much of Harry as he could without gagging. Harry watched, utterly fascinated as Draco sucked him off rather inexpertly. Still, it was better than Harry had ever had, just knowing it was Draco whose lips were wrapped around his cock was so arousing he nearly came on the spot.

Before he could, Draco pulled back with a pop and grinned at him, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Merlin, Draco," Harry said, panting. "Why don't you go ahead and finish what you've started?"

"Because I want you to fuck me, of course," Draco replied, crawling up Harry's body, his cock brushing against Harry's before he straddled him, sitting on his belly until Harry's cock was settled in the crease of his arse. He could feel that Draco had prepared himself already - Harry's cock moved easily between his cheeks. Then Draco pushed back as Harry pushed up and he was in. Harry groaned deeply, clenching Draco's hips with white knuckled fingers.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry swore, thrusting up as Draco rocked back again. They settled into a rhythm, and soon Harry was speeding toward orgasm. He tried to hold back, wanting to last until Draco came, but it was no use. He was coming hard as splatters of Draco's hot come painted his chest. Draco was gasping and panting above him and when Harry opened his eyes he knew that he had never seen anything so beautiful, so erotic in his life. Draco Malfoy was spectacular and Harry wanted to spend forever getting to know every part of him.

Draco collapsed on top of him, partially knocking his wind out, but it was worth it when the blond man curled up on his chest and nuzzled into his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's sweaty back, keeping him close.

Harry dozed off again and when he woke up Draco was still draped across him. His chin was poking uncomfortably into Harry's chest but strangely enough, he didn't mind. It must have been because Draco was looking at him with a satisfied expression that Harry wanted to see on his face again and again.

"Morning," he said in his scratchy voice. Draco grinned widely at him. Harry thought that if he'd seen that warm look in Draco's eyes during school he probably would have figured out that he was gay years earlier. He grinned back.

"Morning yourself," Draco replied. "I'm glad you stayed."

"So am I," Harry said, stretching leisurely. Draco slid off but curled back into him when Harry turned onto his side. Harry took the opportunity to memorize Draco's face, taking in the high cheekbones, smoldering eyes, pointy chin and lush lips. His gaze stopped on those lips, and he licked his own reflexively. He wanted to kiss Draco again so after a moment of self doubt, he leaned over and took Draco's lips in a soft kiss. It was nothing like it had been the night before. Then it had been fast and desperate...but now it was slow and tender. Intimate. Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth and his followed it back, sweeping through Draco's mouth and encouraging his tongue back again.

The kiss ended fairly quickly, but Harry couldn't regret it. He'd never had a kiss like that, so full of intimate promise. His face felt a little raw where Draco's stubble had rubbed against it and Harry discovered that he loved the sensation. It was so masculine. Even with his eyes closed, with lips softer than any girl's against his own he knew it was a man he was kissing. It was exhilarating.

"What are your plans for the day?" Draco asked. He looked a bit apprehensive and that was another revelation for Harry...that Draco could be insecure. He always seemed so calm and assured. Harry wanted to soothe his worries away.

"This, if you're willing," Harry said, gratified when Draco's eyes brightened.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry smirked. "I was hoping for some more sex before you kick me out."

"Oh, were you?" Draco grinned back at him. "I'll have to think about that a bit."

"You do that," Harry said. He could get used to bantering with Draco. He was quick witted and snarky, things that Ginny wasn't. Harry shook his head. Ginny was not what he wanted to be thinking about just then.

"Harry?" Draco asked a few minute later. "What...I mean, what are you looking for here?" He bit his lip before meeting Harry's eyes, his own filled with an open honesty that made Harry's stomach clench.

"I...it depends on what you want," Harry said.

"I, uh...I'm not exactly sure."

"I would love to do this again," Harry said. "And more. Not just sex, but...other stuff."

"Other stuff, like dating type stuff?" Draco looked nervous but pleased and it pleased Harry as well.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, if you want."

"I think I do," Draco said. "I never imagined I'd have a..."

"Boyfriend?"

Draco smiled. "Yeah. I thought I'd end up getting married...to produce the requisite heir, you know...and then if I was lucky I could find someone to fuck on occasion. Hopefully without having to resort to Muggles."

"You plan to get married?" Harry was surprised, to say the least. But when he thought about it, it made sense.

"I was," Draco replied. "But now, I'll have to see. I'd already pondered what potion I would use to ensure I could...uh, get it up for a woman."

Harry had to laugh at that. "Really? Draco, that's..." he stopped to think for a moment. "Actually, that's pretty smart."

Draco preened. "Well, I am brilliant," he said.

"Brilliantly vain, you mean," Harry chuckled.

"That too," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "You are just too much." Draco leaned in and kissed him again, lingering close instead of pulling back.

"So...you don't want to get married now?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've never _wanted_ to, but I thought that if I couldn't have what I wanted, I might as well. Magical children are very important and valued, so I thought I should be productive, if not happy."

"That's...sad," Harry said.

"It is what it is," Draco said, shrugging. "But then there's you...we have no idea what will happen in the future, but I'm not going to up and get married if I'm with you, so...we'll see."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "We'll just...go from here then."

"Yeah," Draco said. They laid in silence for awhile before Draco looked up.

"Hey Harry...do you know another gay wizard or did you mean..."

"Was I talking about myself?"

"Yeah,"

Harry chuckled. "No. I mean, yes. A bit of both."

Draco looked at him curiously. "Both?"

"Well, I was talking about me...but I do know another gay wizard. Actually, he told me that if I didn't ask you out, he would."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? So I can date you both?"

Harry scowled, but he knew Draco wasn't serious. "No. Besides, you probably wouldn't want him."

"Oh? I though you said he was fit?" Draco asked.

"Well...yeah, actually. Very."

"Hmm," Draco thought. "Is he hot?"

Harry looked at Draco steadily. "I guess...yeah. I mean, I've never thought much about him that way. But yeah, he's pretty hot."

"Then why wouldn't I want him? And why didn't you think of him that way if he's gay and so are you?"

"He's like my brother, Draco. Besides, he doesn't even live in England." Harry looked slightly disturbed by the prospect.

"Who is it, Harry?" Draco asked, very curious now.

"Charlie Weasley," Harry said, watching for Draco's inevitable reaction. Draco wrinkled his nose, but that was all.

"Oh, a Weasley." He pondered this for a moment before asking. "Which one is he again?"

Harry just shook his head in amusement. "He's the second oldest...dragon tamer." Draco still looked thoughtful, so Harry continued. "I talked to him in Ollivanders last week."

A light came on in Draco's eyes. "Oh, that one. Yeah, he's quite fit. He'd do."

Harry choked a little. "You don't want to see him too, do you?" he blurted out before he could think it through.

Draco laughed. "No, you silly git. Why would I want a mere Weasley when I have the Savior of the Wizarding World? Besides, I told you I don't date redheads."

Harry couldn't help but smirk a little. "That's right. Besides, I plan to keep you far too busy to think about shagging another bloke," he said.

"Oh, good," Draco said. "Go on, then."

Harry laughed, but rolled Draco onto his back anyway, kissing away any further words. Draco returned the kiss eagerly, twining his hands into Harry's hair. Before Harry lost himself in the thrill of making love with Draco Malfoy, of all people, he silently thanked Robards for sending him to St. Mungo's. It seems you really can't predict where any one road will take you. And sometimes you can't help but get swept along it.

Harry couldn't wait to see where it would take them.

fin

I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated. :D


End file.
